


Star-Crossed

by DarkMatterHalo



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Awkward Romance, Dramedy, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMatterHalo/pseuds/DarkMatterHalo
Summary: A precarious mission near the Krill border gets on Ed’s nerves. When a Krill defector comes on board and starts to romance Kelly, you’d think things couldn’t get much worse for Ed. But then the Orville’s systems start falling apart one by one...This story also introduces Gordon’s cat Wilbur. He's not allowed on the bridge (yet).Note: This story makes a few references to my previous story "Old Enemies", but should be fine to read on its own.





	1. Cold Open


                                               COLD OPEN
    
    
                       INT. BORTUS’ QUARTERS - EVENING
    
                       ED, BORTUS and KLYDEN sit in the couch area. All three
                       have a glass of wine in front of them.
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 Captain, are you sure you don’t
                                 want any Oppsada?
    
                                               ED
                                 (nervous) No, no, I’m good... How
                                 do you like the wine? It’s one of
                                 my favorites.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 On Moclus we used a similar liquid
                                 for food preservation. The liquid
                                 itself is not considered suitable
                                 for consumption.
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 Bortus!
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 (defensive) I am merely following
                                 our Captain’s proclaimed wish to
                                 learn about our culture.
    
                       Klyden takes a sip of his wine.
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 I like it, Captain. Very much so.
                                 And I believe it will pair well
                                 with the dish we are having today.
    
                                               ED
                                 Oh good. What was it called again?
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 It is named Kyris.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Our last box.
    
                                               ED
                                 Can it not be synthesized?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 It can not.
    
                                               ED
                                 That sounds really special... Are
                                 we celebrating something?
    
                       Klyden gives Bortus an encouraging glance.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 I do request a leave of absence.
    
                                               ED
                                 Oh, wow! Are you having another
                                 child?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 No!
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 Not at this point. We want to show
                                 Topa his home planet.
    
                                               ED
                                 That’s wonderful. Bortus, take as
                                 much time off as you need.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Thank you, Captain. We will be
                                 gone for three weeks.
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 Starting tomorrow.
    
                                               ED
                                 (dumbfounded) Oh, ok... Thanks for
                                 giving me the heads up.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 A transport opportunity from
                                 Station 135 offered itself on
                                 short notice.
    
                                               ED
                                 Um, sure. That’s barely out of our
                                 way.
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 The kyris should have thawed now.
    
                       Klyden gets up and walks to the kitchen area. He then
                       returns with a wooden box and puts it on the couch table.
                       Inside are a dozen large caterpillar-like insects
                       bustling around. Ed eyes them with a fazed expression.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Is there something wrong, Captain?
    
                                               ED
                                 No, um... I was just not expecting
                                 them to be alive. You said they
                                 were frozen?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Kyris are robust in that regard.
    
                       Klyden and Bortus each take a kyris out of the box and
                       eat it with a content expression on their faces. Ed
                       hesitates. Then he takes a kyris and looks at it in close
                       up. It seems to stare right back at him.
    
                                               ED
                                 Are they sentient?
    
                       TOPA appears in the door before anyone can answer...
    
                                               TOPA
                                 I want to stay up with you.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 No. You sleep now.
    
                       Klyden gets up and picks up Topa.
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 Not tonight, Topa. I will read you
                                 a story, but then you need to
                                 sleep.
    
                                               TOPA
                                 I want “Where the wild things
                                 are”.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 You spoil him.
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 I do not spoil our son.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 You treat him like a human child.
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 This is not the time for this. We
                                 have a guest.
    
                       While Bortus and Klyden are distracted by their quarrel,
                       Ed puts the kyris on the potted plant next to him. Bortus
                       turns back to Ed, who pretends to chew and then swallow.
    
                                               ED
                                 This is excellent.
    
                       Bortus offers Ed the box with the Kyris.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 I am glad they are to your liking.
                                 You should try them with Oppsada.
    
                                               KELLY (V.O.)
                                 Captain, please report to the
                                 bridge.
    
                       Ed exhales relieved and gets up.
    
                                               ED
                                 Sorry, duty calls.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 That is unfortunate.
    
                       Klyden appears with Topa on his arm.
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 I hope we can repeat this soon.
    
                                               ED
                                 Anytime. Thanks again for the
                                 invite. Enjoy your vacation.
    
                       While Ed rushes out of the door, Bortus already gets a
                       bottle of Oppsada from the kitchen counter.
    
    
                       INT. CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The door closes behind ED. He taps his communicator.
    
                                               ED
                                 That was just in time. I owe you
                                 one, Kel.
    
                                               KELLY (V.O.)
                                 No worries. That was in everyone’s
                                 interest.
    
                                               ED
                                 How so?
    
                                               KELLY (V.O.)
                                 Um... not sure how to put this...
                                 but you had a pretty bad reaction
                                 to the Oppsada last time.
    
                                               ED
                                 (huffish) How do you know? Did the
                                 Doctor blab about it?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um... no... Anyone who worked on
                                 the bridge that week would know.
    
                                               ED
                                 Oh! Was it that bad?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yep.
    
                                               ED
                                 Well, there shouldn’t be any bad
                                 surprises this time.
    
                                
                                               END COLD OPEN - MAIN TITLE
                                               
    


	2. Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orville picks up a Krill defector named Yarro. That's the Krill engineer who appeared in my previous story "Old enemies". He helped Kelly and other Union officers to escape from a Krill prison and gave them intel to fight off a Krill invasion to Union space.
> 
> While Kelly is thrilled that her friend is alive, Ed does not trust him. Gordon has a different problem. His cat has gone missing.
> 
> Warning: Yarro kind of mocks the Krill religion. Do not read if such things offend you.
    
    
                                               ACT ONE
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - TWO WEEKS LATER
    
                       ED, KELLY, GORDON, ISSAC and ALARA are at their usual
                       stations. JOHN is moonlighting at Bortus’ station. The
                       main viewer shows empty space with a few stars in the
                       background. Everyone looks somewhat bored.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Man, this mission sucks ass!
    
                                               JOHN
                                 ... And balls.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Lucky, Bortus. I wished I was on a
                                 three week vacation now.
    
                                               ED
                                 I know this is not the most
                                 exciting assignment, but we have
                                 our orders.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 You mean you’ve got your orders.
                                 Everyone else’s kept in the dark.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Our orders are to patrol the Krill
                                 border.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Yeah, we’ve been doing that for
                                 over a week and absolutely nothing
                                 has happened.
    
                                               ED
                                 This close to Krill territory, I
                                 prefer that over any action.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I concur. However, I too would
                                 appreciate to learn about the
                                 nature of this mission.
    
                                               ED
                                 I’m sorry, that’s classified.
    
                       Everyone’s silent for a beat. Then...
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Since nothing’s happening anyways,
                                 can I leave shift early?
    
                                               ED
                                 What for?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 To be with Wilbur.
    
                                               ED
                                 Who?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Wilbur, my cat.
    
                                               ED
                                 Wilbur, like Orville?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Yep. Pretty cool, huh?...
    
                       (beat)
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 Damn, I knew it. Should’ve gone
                                 with Barfolomeow Wigglebutt.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No, no. You made the right choice.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I also like Wilbur better. And
                                 it’s also much shorter.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Anyways he’s getting lonely when
                                 he’s by himself all day.
    
                       Alara is suddenly glued to the monitor in front of her.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Oh, wow! I am picking up a
                                 signal... It’s got a Krill
                                 signature... approaching Union
                                 space.
    
                                               ED
                                 Red alert! All stations prepare
                                 for battle!
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Wait! This is not coming from a
                                 ship. It’s a...(pauses)
    
                                               ED
                                 A what?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 It looks like a... torpedo pod.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Is it armed?
    
                       Isaac types on his console.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 It appears to be unarmed.
    
                                               ED
                                 Switch to yellow alert. It’s
                                 probably just stray debris.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We should still check it out.
    
                                               ED
                                 Agreed. How long until the pod
                                 crosses the border?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Approximately eleven minutes and
                                 forty-six point two seconds.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Gordon, set an intercept course.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Eye, Sir.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - SOME MINUTES LATER
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Close range scans confirm the
                                 torpedo is unarmed.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Do you want me to destroy it?
    
                                               ED
                                 No. Scan the pod for life signs.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 This is indeed a peculiar request.
    
                                               ED
                                 Do it.
    
                       Isaac types on his console.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Interesting. The pod is emitting a
                                 weak biosignal.
    
                                               ED
                                 Take it in.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Activating tractor beam.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I recommend to erect a force field
                                 around the pod during the hauling
                                 process.
    
                                               ED
                                 Do it. Alara, I want a security
                                 team in shuttle bay.
    
                       Ed, Kelly and Alara get up and leave the bridge.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 John, you have the conn.
    
    
                       INT. SHUTTLE BAY - SOME MINUTES LATER
    
                       The torpedo pod is on the floor. It is about three meters
                       long with a diameter of one meter. ED, KELLY, CLAIRE and
                       ALARA have just arrived with TWO SECURITY OFFICERS. Ed
                       starts to scan the torpedo pod with a commscanner.
    
                                               ED
                                 Any idea how to open it?
    
                       Kelly steps forward and pushes the only button visible on
                       the pod. Its top cover retracts. Inside is a transparent
                       cryostasis pod with a male Krill (YARRO). He’s frozen.
                       Claire walks up to the pod and uses her medical scanner.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Is he ok?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 The cryostasis pod is failing. We
                                 need to get him to sickbay.
    
    
                       INT. ELEVATOR - 2O MINUTES LATER
    
                       ED and KELLY are standing side by side in the elevator.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Has this anything to do with our
                                 secret border patrol mission?
    
                                               ED
                                 Even if it had, I couldn’t tell.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You knew there was someone inside
                                 the pod.
    
                                               ED
                                 What the heck, Kelly! Whatever I
                                 know about this - if anything - is
                                 confidential.
    
                       The elevator stops and the door opens. Ed and Kelly get
                       off and walk towards sickbay.
    
    
                       INT. SICKBAY - CONTINUOUS
    
                       CLAIRE talks to YARRO who’s sitting on an examination
                       table looking a bit bleary. A couple of meters away stand
                       two SECURITY OFFICERS. Both are armed with plasma rifles.
                       Claire and Yarro notice ED and KELLY arrive.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 He’s doing well under the
                                 circumstances. But please keep
                                 this brief. He needs to rest.
    
                       Kelly looks relieved and gives Yarro a smile. He looks
                       back at her with a rather sad smile.
    
                                               ED
                                 Hi, I’m Captain Mercer... Welcome
                                 to the Orville... I guess.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Thank you, Captain Mercer. My name
                                 is Yarro... Hello, Commander
                                 Grayson.
    
                       Ed shoots Kelly a questioning glance which she ignores.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Hey, Yarro. It’s great to see you
                                 here.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I am also delighted our paths are
                                 crossing again.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How are your friends doing?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I do not know... (to Ed) Captain,
                                 could you please inform Union
                                 Central of my arrival.
    
                                               ED
                                 (patronizing) You can rest assured
                                 I’ve already done that.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I came here to defect to your
                                 Union.
    
                                               ED
                                 You don’t say.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I-I am not sure I understand...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s fine, Yarro. The Union will
                                 guarantee your safety.
    
                                               ED
                                 We have to see about that... Have
                                 you been followed by any Krill
                                 ships?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 No, not that I am aware of. My
                                 mode of transportation was geared
                                 towards inconspicuousness.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Captain, please come to an end.
                                 Our guest needs to rest.
    
                                               ED
                                 (huffish) Fine. We’ll talk later.
                                 (unconvincing tone) I hope you get
                                 better soon.
    
                       Ed turns and walks to the door. Halfway he notices that
                       Kelly is still standing with Yarro and Claire. She’s put
                       a hand on Yarro’s shoulder.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Are you coming, Commander?
    
    
                       INT. ELEVATOR/CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUSLY
    
                       ED and KELLY are riding the elevator again.
    
                                               ED
                                 (pissed off) How the hell do you
                                 know that guy? A Krill soldier.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 He’s one of the defectors that
                                 helped me and the other Union
                                 officers escape from Hargon.
    
                                               ED
                                 Why didn’t you inform me right
                                 away?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Why were you so hostile to him?
                                 He’s a good guy.
    
                                               ED
                                 He’s a Krill.
    
                       Before Kelly can reply, the elevator stops and Lieutenant
                       DANN gets on.
    
                                               DANN
                                 Captain, Commander.
    
                                               ED
                                 Lieutenant.
    
                       Silence.
    
                                               DANN
                                 Um, since we are here... Have you
                                 seen Wilbur by any chance?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Have you checked the mess hall?
    
                                               DANN
                                 That’s where I’m headed.
    
                       (beat)
    
                       The elevator stops and Dann gets off.
    
                                               ED
                                 Since when do we have a crew
                                 member named Wilbur?
    
                       Kelly hesitates to answer.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Wait! He could not have been
                                 talking about Gordon’s cat... gone
                                 missing?!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um...
    
                                               ED
                                 How do I not know about this?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I-I don’t know. I also just
                                 learned about it.
    
                                               ED
                                 Yet you happen to have an idea
                                 where to find him.
    
                       Kelly takes a deep breath to steel herself...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ok, don’t get mad. It’s happened a
                                 couple of times that he slipped
                                 away.
    
                                               ED
                                 (angry) What?! That’s a major
                                 safety hazard.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Oh, come on. What damage could he
                                 possibly do? He’s a cat, not an
                                 enemy intruder.
    
                                               ED
                                 Oh, good. Then we have only one
                                 those to worry about.
    
                       The elevator stops at the bridge deck. Ed storms out
                       without waiting for Kelly. On his way to the bridge, he
                       encounters two ensigns (ENSIGN #1 and ENSIGN #2) who are
                       apparently searching the rooms adjoining the corridor. Ed
                       is about to say something to them, then in a change of
                       mind instead walks directly to the bridge. Kelly stops
                       next to the two ensigns.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Why don’t you locate him with
                                 internal sensors?
    
                                               ENSIGN #1
                                 They’re off-line for maintenance.
    
                                               ENSIGN #2
                                 There was some weird fluctuation
                                 in the sensor grid.
    
    
                       INT. CORRIDOR - LATER ON THE SAME DAY
    
                       KELLY and YARRO walk along the corridor. Two armed
                       SECURITY OFFICERS follow a couple of meters behind.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sorry, for the guards.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (beat) Guess I better get used to
                                 no one here trusting me.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No. That’s just Ed being weird...
                                 Here we are, Deck C, Unit 4. These
                                 are your quarters.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Thanks. Honestly, I was expecting
                                 the brig after the frosty welcome
                                 by your Captain.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I don’t know why he was like that.
                                 But there’s no doubt you’re here
                                 as our guest.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Thank you, Commander Grayson.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How about you just call me Kelly?
    
                       Yarro gives her a charming smile.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 As you wish... Kelly.
    
                       Kelly beams back at him. Awkward silence unfolds while
                       they keep looking at each other.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Heyy, I’m meeting some friends for
                                 drinks after shift. You’re most
                                 welcome to join.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I am not sure if this is
                                 appropriate.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yarro, it’s totally fine. Mess
                                 hall, 2000 hours.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Ok.
    
                       Kelly walks away trying not to smile until she’s passed
                       the guards.
    
    
                       INT. CORRIDOR/CONDUIT TUBE - EVENING SAME DAY
    
                       GORDON has removed a wall panel which exposes the
                       adjoining conduit tube. He has a metallic box in his hand
                       and looks inside the tube.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Hey, buddy. Come here...
    
                       Gordon shakes the box. It makes a clattering noise.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 Here. I brought your favorite
                                 treats...
    
                       Gordon shakes the box again.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 Please, Wilbur, come out. You’re
                                 getting me in real trouble... I’m
                                 sorry I left you alone during
                                 shift.
    
                       Gordon sighs and steps back from the opening. We now see
                       into the conduit tube. WILBUR is visible at the far end
                       out of Gordon’s reach. Wilbur’s a ginger shorthair cat.
                       Only his back is visible. He’s ducked down and wiggles
                       his butt like he’s about to play attack something. Then
                       he jumps and disappears into a connecting tube.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 Damn it!
    
    
                       INT. MESS HALL - EVENING SAME DAY
    
                       ALARA, JOHN and KELLY sit at a table next to a window.
                       They all have a drink sitting in front of them. Kelly
                       keeps half an eye on the entrance.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Is Wilbur still on the loose?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Last seen disappearing in a
                                 conduit tube on Deck G.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Oh, shoots.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Couldn’t Yaphit chase him out?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Yeah, in no time. But apparently
                                 he’s afraid of cats.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I suppose he’ll come out when he
                                 gets hungry.
    
                       Kelly turns to the entrance as YARRO enters the mess hall
                       with the two SECURITY OFFICERS in tow.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 I thought you were joking.
    
                       Yarro approaches their table hesitantly.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (smiling) Hey, Yarro. I’m glad you
                                 made it.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Thank you, Comman... um Kelly. I’m
                                 sorry I’m late.
    
                       Yarro takes a seat on the empty chair opposite Kelly and
                       looks around avoiding eye contact with everyone except
                       Kelly.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No worries... You already know
                                 Alara.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (smiling) Hi Yarro.
    
                       Yarro gives her a charming smile.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Hi.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 And that’s John. He’s our Chief
                                 Engineer.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Hi, what’s up?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (puzzled) Hi. Up what?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Nevermind.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How about we get you a drink? Any
                                 idea what you’d like to have?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Um, I do not.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Come. I’ll show you the bar.
    
                       Kelly gets up and walks to the bar with Yarro. Once they
                       are out of hearing...
    
                                               JOHN
                                 (with a derisive smile) If all
                                 Krill were like him, their fleet
                                 would be a pushover.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 If all Krill were like him, we
                                 wouldn’t fight. They’d be
                                 part of the Union.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Maybe.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Kelly says he’s one of the Krill
                                 dissidents.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 So he’s a traitor.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 No. It’s a political movement.
                                 They want to open their society
                                 and establish peaceful relations
                                 with other planets.
    
                       John and Alara watch Kelly and Yarro walk back from the
                       bar each carrying a drink. Kelly’s laughing at something
                       Yarro said.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 (suggestive) He’s surely
                                 interested in relations with our
                                 Commander.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 So what? It’s none of your
                                 business.
    
                       Kelly and Yarro arrive at the table and sit down. Kelly
                       raises her glass, the others follow.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 To new friends.
    
                       Yarro grimaces when he tastes his drink. Then with a
                       forced smile...
    
                                               YARRO
                                 This is excellent.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Hey John, Yarro used to work as an
                                 Engineer in the Krill fleet....
    
                                               JOHN
                                 You’re the guy who gave us the
                                 weapon’s specifications?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Mhm.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Cool, we owe you big time.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 You are welcome.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Hey, I can show you what we did
                                 with your anti-shield technology.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 John!
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Of course with your permission,
                                 Commander.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yarro got no clearance for
                                 engineering.
    
                       Awkward silence.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 So... Yarro, what do Krill do in
                                 their off-hours?
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED is at his desk talking with Admiral TUCKER who’s
                       visible on the computer screen.
    
                                               ED
                                 You still want us to stay at the
                                 border with the Krill defector on
                                 board?
    
                                               TUCKER
                                 Until the Endeavor arrives to
                                 relieve you.
    
                                               ED
                                 That will be like in four days.
    
                                               TUCKER
                                 Is that a problem?
    
                                               ED
                                 (sarcastic) No, not at all. We’ll
                                 just draw a bull’s eye on our hull
                                 and wait for the Krill fleet to
                                 arrive.
    
                                               TUCKER
                                 Do you have any evidence he was
                                 followed?
    
                                               ED
                                 No. But...
    
                                               TUCKER
                                 Then this discussion is over. Did
                                 you have a chance to talk to him?
    
                                               ED
                                 Not yet. Our doctor kept a close
                                 eye on him... But I’ll question
                                 him first thing in the morning.
    
                                               TUCKER
                                 Don’t bother. Intelligence is
                                 sending an expert. He’ll arrive
                                 with the Endeavor.
    
    
                       INT. MESS HALL - LATER ON THE SAME EVENING
    
                       KELLY, JOHN, ALARA and YARRO are still at the same table
                       with a new round of drinks in front of them.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Your artificial life form cut off
                                 your pilot’s leg?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Yeah, that was his way of
                                 returning the practical joke.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 That’s much worse than anything my
                                 friends and I have ever done.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 (to himself) Who would’ve guessed.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 What was your worst prank?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Probably when we installed an
                                 audio system in the chapel of the
                                 military academy.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 No way!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (aghast) Do you have any idea what
                                 could’ve happened had you
                                 been caught?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 We got caught, but it was worth
                                 it. (with an arch smile) You
                                 should have seen the face of the
                                 high priest when Avis started
                                 talking to him.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 What did you make him say?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 All kinds of crazy things. He
                                 issued a commandment that we
                                 should live in peace with alien
                                 species.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 That’s really sweet.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Did anyone really believe that was
                                 Avis talking?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 The high priest did for sure.
                                 Kawa, my friend... he was doing
                                 the talking, demanded him to
                                 undress in front of everyone as a
                                 profession of faith.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 And he delivered?
    
                       Yarro nods.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (in a fake preaching tone)
                                 Whatever I say shalt be fulfilled,
                                 declares Avis, the almighty.
    
                       John and Alara burst in laughter while Kelly gapes at
                       Yarro with an unbelieving smile. In this moment Yarro
                       looks very happy. Then from one moment to the next a
                       pained expression appears on his face. Meanwhile John has
                       caught his breath,...
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Man, I would’ve given anything to
                                 see that live... I mean not that
                                 I’d care for dicks... Wait.
                                 Krill also have em, right?
    
                       Alara pokes John’s arm. He notices the change in mood.
    
                                               JOHN (CONT’D)
                                 Oh!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (to Yarro) Are you ok?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I wish to retreat to my quarters
                                 now.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Yeah, time to get the z’s.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Good night, Yarro.
    
                       Yarro leaves. The two security officers that had been
                       standing at some distance follow him.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Well, that was weird... But, oh my
                                 gosh, he’s cute.
    
                       Kelly gives her a mischievous smile.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I know.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 You all gone nuts? He’s still an
                                 enemy soldier.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Not anymore.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 (to Kelly) You know he was looking
                                 at you all the time?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m just the only one onboard he
                                 knows.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Yeah, sure.
    
                       Kelly drinks up in a rush.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m also gonna turn in for
                                 tonight.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Good night.
    
                       Kelly gets up and leaves. As soon as she is out of
                       hearing distance...
    
                                               JOHN
                                 She’s hooking up with him.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Totally.
    
                                               END ACT ONE
    
    
                                               
    


	3. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sensor grid is repaired and some of the senior officers enjoy an evening off unaware of the trouble that awaits them...
    
    
                                              ACT TWO
    
    
    
                       INT. CORRIDOR/YARRO’S QUARTERS - SAME EVENING
    
                       KELLY is in front of Yarro’s quarters. The two SECURITY
                       GUARDS are standing a few meters away. Kelly hesitates
                       for a moment then taps the door chime. Yarro opens the
                       door.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Hey. It’s me again.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Is there a problem?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No, not at all. I just wanted to
                                 see if you’re ok.
    
                       Yarro eyes the guards outside.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I am ok.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Can I come in for a moment?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (hesitant) If you wish.
    
                       Kelly enters and the door shuts behind her.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Are you sure you’re ok?
    
                       Yarro turns away from her and stares out of the window.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 No.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Do you want to tell me about it?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 No.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yarro, what happened since we last
                                 met?
    
                       (beat)
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 How’s the movement doing? Are you
                                 making progress?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 There is no movement anymore.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (appalled) What?!
    
                                               YARRO
                                 After the failed invasion of Union
                                 space, they took it out on all
                                 dissenters. All my friends are
                                 missing or dead.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m so sorry.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 It is not your fault.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I know. This is just a saying...
                                 Is there anything I can do?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I prefer to be alone now.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You need to know you have at least
                                 one friend left.
    
                       Yarro turns around in an instant.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (hopeful) Someone else made it
                                 out?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um, sorry, no. That’s not what I
                                 meant. I...
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Oh.
    
                       Kelly waits for a moment if there is more to come from
                       Yarro. Then she turns around and walks to the door.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Friends, or not. I’m glad you’re
                                 here.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - NEXT DAY
    
                       ED is at his desk. KELLY is standing in front of him with
                       a computer pad in her hand.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Still no signs of any Krill
                                 activity in the sector.
    
                                               ED
                                 Good.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Also internal sensors are back
                                 online.
    
                       Kelly hands Ed the pad.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 Here’s John’s report. You won’t
                                 like his conclusion.
    
                                               ED
                                 What is it?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Spontaneous material failure in
                                 the conduits of Deck G.
    
                                               ED
                                 That sounds worrying.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 At least it did not affect any
                                 critical systems.
    
                       Ed starts reading the report.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 Speaking of non-critical systems,
                                 the irrigation system in the
                                 arboretum has also broken down.
    
                                               ED
                                 That’s also on Deck G.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yeah, weird coincidence.
    
                       Ed looks up from the report.
    
                                               ED
                                 Is there anything else?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What are your plans for Yarro? I
                                 guess we have to question him.
    
                                               ED
                                 No.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No?
    
                                               ED
                                 Union Central is sending a
                                 specialist.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Oh... Well, that gives him a
                                 couple of days to settle in at
                                 least.
    
                                               ED
                                 Mhm.
    
                       Ed starts reading the report again.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Meanwhile, I suggest to withdraw
                                 Yarro’s guards.
    
                       Ed looks up from the report.
    
                                               ED
                                 I don’t know if that’s a good
                                 idea...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 We’d still trace him with internal
                                 sensors of course... I mean now
                                 that they’re back online... And it
                                 would help him feel less like a
                                 prisoner.
    
                                               ED
                                 (exhales) Fine. If you trust him,
                                 I don’t object.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Great. I’m gonna head back to the
                                 bridge and tell Alara.
    
                       Kelly turns to leave.
    
                                               ED
                                 Hey, wait... Gordon’s got the
                                 simulator tonight. We’re gonna run
                                 an old Earth computer game.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sounds great, but I already have
                                 plans.
    
                                               ED
                                 Oh.
    
    
                       INT. CORRIDOR - EVENING SAME DAY
    
                       YARRO walks fast along the corridor. His guards are gone.
                       He arrives at the door of his quarters and types in the
                       access code. The door opens and he disappears in his
                       quarters. The moment the door closes behind him, KELLY
                       appears in the corridor leading to Yarro’s quarters.
                       She’s wearing gym clothes and chimes at Yarro’s
                       door. The door opens immediately. Yarro’s in the doorway.
                       They smile at each other.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ready?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Always.
    
    
                       EXT. JUNGLE CLEARING - DAY
    
                       ED and GORDON are in the simulator. They are at a jungle
                       clearing on a Caribbean island. They are dressed in
                       stereotypical movie pirate costumes. Gordon wears an
                       oversized T-shirt on top of his shirt. It’s print says “I
                       found the Treasure of Melee Island. And all I got was
                       this stupid T-Shirt”. In front of them is a stockade
                       fence with a closed gate. The fence surrounds a giant
                       artifact in the shape of a monkey head. On each side of
                       the gate at some distance is a totem pole with three
                       noses. Gordon looks around munching a banana. Ed carries
                       what looks like a six-feet long Q-tip. He reads off a
                       wooden sign next to the gate...
    
                                               ED
                                 Private property. Worshipping is
                                 permitted, but please do not enter
                                 the monkey head - G. P. LeChuck.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 That means we have to get in
                                 there.
    
                                               ED
                                 I figured that.
    
                       Ed tries to open the gate.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 It’s closed.
    
                       Gordon pulls the noses of one of the totem poles next to
                       the gate. Nothing happens. He tries the other one.
                       Nothing happens.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Maybe we have to pull both at the
                                 same time.
    
                       When they pull the middle noses of both totem poles the
                       gate opens. As soon as they let go of the noses, the gate
                       closes, too quickly for them to enter. They try again
                       with the same result.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 We must be missing something.
    
                                               ED
                                 I might have an idea.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 What is it?
    
                                               ED
                                 Remember the two monkeys we passed
                                 by.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Sure. They wanted the bananas.
    
                                               ED
                                 You still got some left?
    
                       Gordon pulls a banana out of his pocket.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Just one. You can have it. I
                                 already had the other four.
    
                       Ed exhales sharply.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 What?
    
                                               ED
                                 Has it ever occurred to you that
                                 the bananas might’ve been meant
                                 for the monkeys?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Oh.
    
                                               ED
                                 Now we have to row all the way
                                 back to the banana tree.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Rowing? Not again.
    
                                               ED
                                 I told you to save the bananas.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I got hungry from all the
                                 rowing... Well at least the rating
                                 makes sense now.
    
                                               ED
                                 What rating?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Oh, just the description of this
                                 chapter said “Exercise level 10”.
    
                                               ED
                                 Great.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Should we just skip ahead?
    
                                               ED
                                 Yep.
    
    
                       INT. THE ORVILLE’S GYM - CONTINUOUS
    
                       KELLY and YARRO are now both in gym clothes and wear
                       boxing gloves. They are both sweaty and look like they’ve
                       been exercising for a while. Yarro clumsily practices
                       some basic combinations on a heavy bag. Kelly stands
                       close by and stares vacantly at Yarro. He stops and
                       smiles at Kelly. He’s out of breath.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 How was my footwork this time?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um, what? Sorry, I didn’t pay
                                 attention.
    
                       They share a sheepish smile. Yarro breaks eye-contact and
                       clears his throat.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Um... B-boxing is very different
                                 from the martial arts I practiced
                                 at home.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Would you like to show them to me?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Better not. It would require a
                                 live opponent.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Well, I’m here...
    
    
                                               YARRO
                                 No. You might get injured.
    
                       Kelly roles her eyes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I can hold myself in a fight...
                                 Come on, let’s try.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Ok.
    
                       While Kelly and Yarro take off their boxing gloves...
    
                                               YARRO (CONT’D)
                                 It is a defensive technique. You
                                 use the strength of the opponent
                                 against him... or her.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Interesting that Krill martial
                                 arts are not all about attacking.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 The more popular types sure are...
                                 This one’s not. But it’s good to
                                 fend off bullies.
    
                       Kelly directs Yarro to a different training area with
                       judo mats.
    
                                               YARRO (CONT’D)
                                 That’s perfect. You need to attack
                                 me.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Anything specific?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I don’t know... um... how about an
                                 attack with a dagger?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ok... Ready?
    
                       Yarro nods. Kelly charges at him with an imaginary dagger
                       in her hand. Yarro spins around while dodging the attack
                       and uses the momentum of Kelly’s attack to throw her over
                       his shoulder. Kelly falls on her back with a thud.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Are you ok? By Avis, I am so
                                 sorry.
    
                       Kelly sits up and smirks.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m fine. That was quite
                                 effective.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 It was indeed.
    
                       Yarro extends his hand towards Kelly. She takes it and
                       Yarro pulls her back on her feet.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ok, it’s my turn now.
    
                       They repeat the exercise with changed parts. Kelly loses
                       her footing mid-throw and falls together with Yarro. She
                       lands on his torso with her face close to his. She shows
                       no intention to get up.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Wow, that was really good for a
                                 first try.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Thanks. But I should’ve told you
                                 we practice very similar martial
                                 arts here.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I guess some things just do work
                                 the same way everywhere.
    
                       Kelly moves her face even closer to Yarro’s and gives him
                       an ambiguous smile.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (suggestive tone) Yeahhh. Actually
                                 a lot of things do.
    
                       Yarro looks nervous.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Um, Kelly...
    
                       Kelly tilts her head and smirks at Yarro.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (soft) What?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Um, y-you are st-still on me.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Oh, sorry.
    
                       Kelly hurries to get up and then takes Yarro’s hand to
                       pull him back on his feet.
    
    
                       INT. MONKEY ISLAND CATACOMBS - SAME EVENING
    
                       ED and GORDON are still in the simulator and in their
                       pirate costumes. They are now in a cave system with
                       narrow paths high above lava pits. Gordon is holding a
                       shrunken head that orients itself in different
                       directions, as Ed and Gordon walk through the cave
                       system. They seem to follow the head’s directions to
                       navigate through the cave. Gordon suddenly chuckles.
    
                                               ED
                                 What?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I was just imagining we bring that
                                 thing to the bridge tomorrow and
                                 introduce it as our new navigator.
    
                       Ed laughs out loudly.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 Imagine the faces of the bridge
                                 crew.
    
                                               ED
                                 I wished I could still pull off
                                 such jokes. But being the
                                 Captain...
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Wait! I think it turned right for
                                 a moment.
    
                       Ed inspects the rock face on his right.
    
                                               ED
                                 There’s not even a way to turn
                                 right here. Are you sure this is
                                 working?
    
                       Gordon shrugs his shoulders. They continue walking. The
                       head turns now clearly to the left. Ed and Gordon also
                       turn left until they are out of sight.
    
    
                       INT. MESS HALL - CONTINUOUS
    
                       Kelly and Alara are sitting in a corner of the mess hall
                       with drinks in front of them. Kelly is back in her
                       uniform
    
                                               ALARA
                                 And then he just left?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yep.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Maybe he didn’t get the hint?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Or I totally misread him and he’s
                                 not at all interested.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Or he’s just... you know... shy?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I don’t know.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Why did you even take him to the
                                 gym? That’s hardly a suitable
                                 location for a date.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Oh, no. It wasn’t a date. I just
                                 wanted to show him the gym... you
                                 know show him a way to blow off
                                 some steam.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 ...and check him out?
    
                       Kelly smiles sheepishly.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um... that was a just a fortunate
                                 side-effect.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 And why exactly is it you don’t
                                 ask him out on a proper date?
    
                       Suddenly all light’s in the mess hall turn off. A second
                       later, faint emergency lights switch on.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (into comm) Grayson to
                                 Engineering. We have a complete
                                 blackout in the mess hall.
    
    
                       INT. MONKEY ISLAND CATACOMBS - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED and GORDON are now on a plateau above a big hall. On
                       the bottom is a lava river with a ghost ship docked at
                       Ed’s and Gordon’s side. We hear fiddle music playing
                       in the distance.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 That must be LeChuck’s ship.
    
                                               ED
                                 Finally.
    
                       Just when Ed and Gordon start to walk downhill to the
                       ship everything around them disappears. They fall on the
                       ground of the empty simulator.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 That’s a bummer.
    
                                               ED
                                 Mercer to Engineering. Why did the
                                 simulator just shut down?
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 (stressed out) Sorry, Captain. I
                                 don’t know. We have more
                                 urgent problems right now.
    
                                              END ACT TWO
                                              
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone does not know Monkey Island (TM), the game Ed and Gordon are playing, and was wondering about the giant Q-tip: It's the key to enter the monkey head artifact.


	4. Act Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The malfunctions spread over the whole ship. Someone tosses the word 'sabotage' and soon Yarro is suspected based on shaky evidence. Gordon engages in a very different type of sabotage...
    
    
                                               ACT THREE
    
    
                       INT. CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The corridor is only illuminated with green emergency
                       lighting. There’s an ear-splitting noise from an alarm
                       signal. Thick smoke is emerging from the far end of the
                       corridor where flames are shooting out of an opening in
                       the wall. The matching panel cover is burning on the
                       floor. JOHN, Lieutenant DANN and three other ENGINEERS
                       carrying repair kits are rushing away from the fire. JOHN
                       stops next to an open door which segments the corridor.
                       Once everyone has passed, John hits a button on the
                       access panel and the door shuts cutting off the evacuated
                       section.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 (coughing) Computer, seal section.
                                 Flood with carbon dioxide.
    
                                               COMPUTER (V.O.)
                                 Oxygen concentration at 17 volume
                                 percent.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 (clearing throat) Anyone feeling
                                 sick or having difficulty to
                                 breath go to sickbay immediately.
    
                       Dann and the other engineers shake their heads.
    
                                               DANN
                                 We’re fine. But you should
                                 probably go.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 (coughing) Nah, I’m good.
    
                                               COMPUTER (V.O.)
                                 Oxygen concentration at 10 volume
                                 percent... Fire extinguished.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Restore oxygen level to normal.
                                 Then unseal section.
    
                                               YAPHIT (V.O.)
                                 Lieutenant Commander, please
                                 report to Engineering. We lost
                                 main power on decks C through F.
    
    
                       INT. BRIEFING ROOM - NEXT MORNING
    
                       ED, KELLY, ALARA, JOHN, CLAIRE, ISAAC and GORDON sit at
                       the conference table. John looks like he hasn’t slept all
                       night.
    
                                               ED
                                 John, I want a complete report on
                                 last night’s incidents.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 At 22:00 hours the main on deck E
                                 shorted out and caused an overload
                                 in the main power relay in section
                                 E5. This lead to a cable fire in
                                 the adjoining conduit tube. We
                                 were able to seal off the section
                                 and extinguish the fire before it
                                 could spread. No one got injured,
                                 but we lost main power on decks C
                                 through F.
    
                                               ED
                                 That’s almost the entire ship.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Yep... Shortly after, we lost
                                 artificial gravity on deck F and
                                 then the simulator shut down. We
                                 were able to restore main power
                                 supply to all decks less than an
                                 one hour ago. The simulator’s
                                 still inoperative.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That makes three separate
                                 incidents in one evening.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 The only connection is all three
                                 were caused by defective
                                 insulation in the fiberoptic
                                 network.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 So basically we’re talking fried
                                 cables?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Yep.
    
                                               ED
                                 We never had any problem like this
                                 before.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 I know... and I’m afraid I have no
                                 explanation at this point.
    
                                               ED
                                 That’s not good enough.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 John, you mentioned spontaneous
                                 material failure in a previous
                                 report.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 I wouldn’t describe it as that
                                 anymore. It’s more that the
                                 insulation just disappears.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 How’s that possible?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 I don’t know. I’ve never seen
                                 anything like this before.
    
                                               ED
                                 Could it be sabotage?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 I suppose it could. But who would
                                 do that?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 The problems started around the
                                 same time the Krill came on board.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 So what?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Isn’t that proof enough?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I believe you are mistaking
                                 correlation for causation, a
                                 popular fallacy among biological
                                 life forms.
    
                       Gordon looks at Isaac with an empty expression.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 What he’s saying is that you can’t
                                 infer a causal relation between
                                 events just on the basis of their
                                 temporal proximity.
    
                       Gordon looks even more confused.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Look, the time Wilbur went missing
                                 also matches the first incidents
                                 yet no one here’s saying that he
                                 caused them.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (puzzled) But Wilbur’s a cat. How
                                 would he...
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 (turns to Ed) Sir, in anticipation
                                 of a discussion on potential
                                 sabotage, I have compiled movement
                                 profiles of everyone on board and
                                 matched them with the incidents.
    
                                               ED
                                 Isaac, you can’t just compile
                                 someone’s movement profile
                                 without reasonable suspect.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 That’s a severe violation of
                                 people’s privacy.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I do not plan to use the compiled
                                 information for any other purpose
                                 than tracing the saboteur.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s not even clear yet there is a
                                 saboteur.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Do you wish to hear the result of
                                 my inquiry?
    
                                               ED
                                 (exhales) Yes.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 You may be surprised to hear that
                                 Wilbur’s profile matches best
                                 the temporal and spatial pattern
                                 of the malfunctions.
    
                                               ED
                                 If this is a joke, this is a bad
                                 time for practicing humor.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Do you doubt the results of my
                                 inquiry?
    
                                               ED
                                 I doubt your logic wiring if you
                                 seriously believe a cat could
                                 cause this type of damage.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 If we exclude the prime suspect
                                 based on his species, the second
                                 best match is Lieutenant Dann.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Whoa, are we now accusing random
                                 crew members?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I am merely stating the results of
                                 my inquiry.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 You can strike him off the list.
                                 He’s been working on repairs
                                 all over the ship. Most incidents
                                 were preceded by smaller defects
                                 nearby.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 The next suspect is Lieutenant
                                 Yaphit.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Same as for Dann. Are you planning
                                 to accuse my whole team?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 The next person is a civilian.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Who is it?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Mr. Yarro. His movement profile
                                 can be linked to three incidents.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Captain, this is turning into a
                                 witch hunt.
    
                                               ED
                                 I agree. Yet it can’t hurt to have
                                 a word with Mister Yarro.
    
    
                       INT. BRIEFING ROOM
    
                       ED, KELLY and ALARA sit opposite YARRO at the conference
                       table. Yarro looks distressed.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (calming voice) Yarro, you’re not
                                 suspected of anything. We just
                                 need you to answer a few
                                 questions.
    
                       Yarro nods.
    
                                               ED
                                 You are aware of the malfunctions
                                 we experienced over the last
                                 couple of days?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I-I am.
    
                                               ED
                                 What were you doing on Deck F last
                                 night around 2200 hours?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) I-I went for a walk.
    
                                               ED
                                 (scoffing) A walk? You’ve gotta be
                                 kidding me.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 It’s the truth, Sir.
    
                                               ED
                                 Two crewmen saw you meddling with
                                 the power relays.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That was after the blackout.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) Yes, the lights
                                 turned off, and I wanted to see if
                                 I could repair the power supply.
    
                                               ED
                                 You seriously expect us to believe
                                 that?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 It is the truth.
    
                                               ED
                                 So you just happened to walk past
                                 said power relay when the blackout
                                 happened?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Yes.
    
                                               ED
                                 I don’t believe you a word.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 W-with all due respect, your ship
                                 has a lot of blackouts... It is
                                 not that difficult to end up in
                                 one.
    
                                               ED
                                 These problems only started after
                                 you came on board.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) I swear I have noting
                                 to do with any of this. I mean,
                                 I-I...
    
                       (beat)
    
                                               ED
                                 You what?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Gosh, Ed. He defected from his
                                 people. Sabotaging the ship that’s
                                 protecting him would go against
                                 his own interests.
    
                                               ED
                                 Except we have no idea what his
                                 true interests are?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) For now it’s
                                 primarily not being court
                                 martialed.
    
                                               ED
                                 Oh, really? Nothing else?
    
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Um... No.
    
                                               ED
                                 Tell us Yarro, what was your job
                                 in the Krill fleet?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I am... I was part of an
                                 engineering unit.
    
                                               ED
                                 What was the prime function of
                                 your unit?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (abashed) We harvested technology
                                 from alien ships our fleet seized.
    
                                               ED
                                 (taunting) Found any interesting
                                 technology aboard the Orville?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Not the power supply system. That
                                 is quite basic. But if you gave me
                                 access, I would like to study your
                                 propulsion system and defense
                                 systems. I heard you managed to
                                 enhance the efficiency of your
                                 shields with subquantum
                                 particles... Also I am fascinated
                                 by your environmental simulator. I
                                 have not seen such technology
                                 anywhere else. Your Chief Engineer
                                 has already offered to show me
                                 around... of course pending your
                                 permission, Captain.
    
                                               ED
                                 (stern) You stay clear off any
                                 ship’s systems, or I’m
                                 personally throwing you in the
                                 brig.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Understood.
    
                                               ED
                                 And just to be clear, we are
                                 monitoring every step of yours.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I-I am aware of that.
    
                                               ED
                                 You’re dismissed.
    
                       Yarro leaves. Once the door has shut behind him...
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 (scoffing) Access to tactical
                                 systems? Is that guy stupid, or
                                 naive?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I believe he’s just genuinely
                                 interested in technology.
    
                                               ED
                                 I think he’s genuinely a liar.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 What he said about the blackout on
                                 Deck F matches the crewmen’s
                                 report.
    
                                               ED
                                 Still I have a bad feeling about
                                 him... Kelly, what do you think?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (pissed) You already know what I
                                 think of this whole interrogation.
    
    
                       INT. MESS HALL - EARLY EVENING
    
                       The mess hall is full of people. All tables are occupied.
                       YARRO sits alone at a table with a cup of coffee in front
                       of him. He holds a computer pad in his hand, but instead
                       of reading it, he watches TWO ENSIGNS at the next table
                       who are flirting with each other. GORDON appears with a
                       glass of beer and a food tray. He looks around looking
                       for an empty spot. He then walks up to Yarro.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Hey, do you mind if I join you?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Not at all. Please take a seat.
    
                       Gordon sits down on the empty chair opposite Yarro. Then
                       extends his right hand.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I’m Gordon. We haven’t met yet.
    
                       Yarro takes Gordon’s hand and shakes it.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 You are the ship’s pilot, right?
                                 The guy whose leg got cut off.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Yep, that’s me. It seems my
                                 reputation precedes me.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I-I’m... I guess you know who I
                                 am.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Yeah, the infamous Krill defector.
                                 Your name’s Yarro, right?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Yes.
    
                       Gordon lifts his glass.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 Cheers.
    
                       They both drink. Gordon half-empties his beer. Then
                       Gordon starts to eat.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 (with full mouth) So what were you
                                 doin’ before I arrived? Apart
                                 from staring at people.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I-I am just trying to understand
                                 social interactions on this ship.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Anything specific you want to
                                 know?
    
                       Yarro looks at Gordon for a moment.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Actually, yes.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 What is it?
    
                       Yarro hesitates again.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Your society uses the term dating
                                 for this type of interaction.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Oh, ok. You’re starting with the
                                 heavy stuff.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I-I just don’t know what she
                                 expects from me. What do I do?
                                 What...what do I talk about?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Who’s the lucky lady?
    
                       While Gordon takes a big gulp of his beer...
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Commander Grayson.
    
                       Gordon almost chokes on the beer.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Is this a joke?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 She is very special to me.
    
                       Gordon takes a moment to think. Then...
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I think I can help you. I know her
                                 well.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 That is very kind of you.
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The table is set for a three course dinner and decorated
                       with candles. KELLY just finished lighting them. She
                       wears a beautiful blue dress.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Computer, what time is it?
    
                                               COMPUTER (V.O.)
                                 It is 2000 hours.
    
    
                       INT. MESS HALL - SOME TIME LATER
    
                       GORDON and YARRO are still at the same table. A half
                       empty whiskey bottle and two empty glasses are on the
                       table.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (surprised) Are you sure, she will
                                 like that?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Of course. Fool-proof way to score
                                 with her.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Um, ok... but what exactly does to
                                 score mean?
    
                       Gordon looks at Yarro for a second.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I think you’re liquored up enough,
                                 now let’s work on your style.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Is that important too?
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S QUARTERS - SOME TIME LATER
    
                       KELLY is alone sitting on the couch. The candles on the
                       table are burnt down half-way. KELLY looks disappointed.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Computer, what time is it?
    
                                               COMPUTER (V.O.)
                                 It is 2105 hours.
    
                       Kelly sighs and looks around her quarters. Then the door
                       chimes. Kelly is on her feet in an instant.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Come in.
    
                       The door opens and Yarro walks in. Kelly stops short when
                       she sees Yarro. His shirt is partly unbuttoned and he’s
                       sporting a gold chain around his neck. He carries a crate
                       with six beer bottles. Kelly looks at Yarro with a
                       strained smile.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Hi. I’m sorry I’m late.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Well, you’re here now.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I brought some beverages.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Thanks.
    
                       The two hug. Kelly flinches.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Is there something wrong?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No, no. I just didn’t expect that
                                 much cologne.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 You don’t like it?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No, it’s fine. It’s only that it
                                 reminds me of... um... never mind.
    
                       Kelly tries to steer Yarro to the table.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 You meant to say Captain Mercer?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No, I didn’t... How about we start
                                 dinner. It’s already late.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I heard the story about your
                                 divorce.
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S QUARTERS - ONE HOUR LATER
    
                       Kelly and Yarro are having desert. There’s a wine bottle
                       on the table. While Kelly is talking, Yarro is openly
                       staring at Kelly’s cleavage. She pretends not to notice.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Technically I’m from Earth. But I
                                 grew up on a Union ship cruising
                                 the quadrant.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (slightly slurred) Must’ve been
                                 great to experience alien cultures
                                 at such a young age.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It was. My parents even conducted
                                 quite a few first contacts. But
                                 the down side was, they were
                                 essentially always working.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Same with my parents. Work was
                                 always more important than me.
    
                       Kelly raises her glass.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Here’s to shitty parents.
    
                       Kelly takes a sip from her glass. Yarro downs his wine in
                       one and takes the bottle.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 More wine?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I think I’m good.
    
                       Yarro fills his glass almost to the brim and takes
                       another big gulp.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Hey, take it easy. That wine’s
                                 pretty strong.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I know. I like the effect it has
                                 on me.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) Well, I don’t.
    
                       Yarro is staring at Kelly’s cleavage again.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Your eyes are so beautiful.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Are you even listening to me?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I’m in love with you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What the fuck, Yarro. You’re
                                 drunk.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I want to marry you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (sarcastic) Yeah, sure.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (hopeful) Do you agree?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Are you out of your mind? This is
                                 our first date.
    
                       Yarro looks disappointed.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 I think it’s better if you go now.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 How about we kiss?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (pissy) How about no?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 But you wanted to kiss me
                                 yesterday in the gym.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You’ve got a lot to learn about
                                 relationships.
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S QUARTERS - SAME EVENING
    
                       ALARA and KELLY are in Kelly’s quarters. Kelly angrily
                       throws the last dishes in the recycler. She then grabs a
                       glass of whiskey and takes a big gulp. Alara watches her
                       concerned.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 He was a totally different person.
                                 At times it felt like I was dating
                                 Gordon.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I’m sorry.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What was I even thinking trying to
                                 date a Krill?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I would’ve hit on him as well.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 And the worst thing is I really
                                 liked him.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 You’ll get over him.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Maybe I’m just too picky.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 There’s nothing wrong with being
                                 picky. You’re way to good for him
                                 anyways... I mean what kind of
                                 person betrays his own people?
    
                                               YARRO (V.O.)
                                 Kelly, can you please come to
                                 Storage Bay 5?
    
                       Kelly and Alara look at each other unbelieving. Then
                       Kelly taps her communicator.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Why do you want me to come there?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I found something that’s probably
                                 not supposed to be there.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (exhales) I’m on my way.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I’m coming with you.
    
    
                       INT. GORDONS’S QUARTERS
    
                       The door chimes. GORDON answers the door. It is KELLY
                       with WILBUR on her arm.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Wilbur!
    
                       Kelly hands Wilbur to Gordon.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (to Wilbur) Wow, you’re heavy. Has
                                 someone been feeding you?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 He was sleeping in a container in
                                 Storage Bay 5.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 A million thanks! How did you find
                                 him?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Actually Yarro found him.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Yarro? What was he doing there?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I don’t know. He sometimes walks
                                 around when he can’t sleep.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I’ll thank him first thing in the
                                 morning.
    
                       Kelly turns to leave.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Make sure Wilbur doesn’t escape
                                 again.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Will do... Kelly please wait. I
                                 have something to say.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Can’t it wait until tomorrow? I
                                 had a shitty day.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 The trouble you had with Yarro...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I don’t know what you’re talking
                                 about.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I may have messed that up.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I gave him some bad advice.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 About what?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 About dating and about you. I’m
                                 sorry.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (angry) Why would you do that?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I don’t know... Just for fun I
                                 guess.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Fun?
    
                       Gordon tries to suppress a grin.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 He believed the most ridiculous
                                 stuff.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You told him to wear Ed’s cologne?
    
                       Gordon is clearly getting nervous.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 No.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You told him about the divorce?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 No.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You’re a bad liar.
    
                       Kelly studies Gordon’s face. He’s getting more nervous.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 This isn’t just a bad joke. This
                                 is about Ed. Did he talk you into
                                 this?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 He doesn’t even know about you and
                                 that Krill.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 His name is Yarro.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (mumbling) Ed’s not over you...
                                 Please don’t tell him I said that.
    
                                               END ACT THREE
    
    
    
    


	5. Act Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed finds out about Kelly and Yarro. He takes it about as well as you’d imagine. After a tragic incident, his self-doubts are creeping back in. Meanwhile Kelly and Yarro continue their romance. Wilbur continues to cause trouble.
> 
> There may be some clues about what's going on with the failing systems of the Orville.
    
    
                                               ACT FOUR
    
    
                       INT. GORDON’S QUARTERS - NEXT MORNING
    
                       GORDON is sleeping in his bed. WILBUR is curled up on
                       Gordon’s belly. The alarm clock shows 07:30 and goes
                       off.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (mumbles) Meh, already?
    
                       Gordon stretches and reaches over to turn off the alarm.
                       Wilbur wakes up from the sudden movements underneath him
                       and jumps off the bed. He then runs to the kitchen area
                       meowing loudly and jumps onto the kitchen counter.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (mumbles) Alright. Gotta feed the
                                 hungry monster.
    
                       Gordon gets up and shuffles to the food synthesizer.
                       Wilbur sniffles at the synthesizer still meowing.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (to synthesizer) Cat feed mixture
                                 Wilbur One.
    
                       Gordon tries to keep Wilbur away from the synthesizer
                       while a bowl with cat food materializes. Gordon takes it
                       and serves it to Wilbur on the counter. Wilbur sniffles
                       at the food and starts eating. Gordon strokes the cat’s
                       back for a moment.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Don’t make a mess again.
    
                       As Gordon disappears into the bedroom, Wilbur stops
                       eating and a moment later knocks the food bowl off the
                       counter. It clatters on the floor, and the remaining bits
                       of cat food scatter allover the carpet.
    
    
                       INT. GORDON’S QUARTERS - SOME MINUTES LATER
    
                       WILBUR gets the zoomies racing like crazy around the
                       quarters jumping on and off furniture and the kitchen
                       counter, knocking down more stuff. A moment later GORDON
                       appears from the other room dressed in his uniform.
                       Wilbur is now on the couch cleaning his paw giving Gordon
                       an innocent look.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Oh, man. What have you done?
    
    
                                               COMPUTER (V.O.)
                                 It is 0800 hours.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Oh, damn it!
    
                       Gordon rushes out of his quarters onto the corridor. He
                       disappears around the corner while the door is still
                       closing. In the last moment before the door shuts
                       completely, Wilbur sneaks out.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - SAME MORNING
    
                       ED, KELLY, GORDON, ALARA, ISSAC are at their usual
                       stations. The main viewer shows the same part of empty
                       space we’ve seen before. Alara reads off her console...
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Still nothing on long-range scans.
    
                                               ED
                                 (exhales) Good. I hope it stays
                                 that way.
    
                       (beat)
    
                                               YARRO (V.O.)
                                 Is this Kelly?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m here, Yarro. But this is the
                                 official bridge channel.
    
                                               YARRO (V.O.)
                                 Are you still upset? I did not
                                 reach you this morning.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stern) I’ll call you back. This
                                 is not the time and place for
                                 this.
    
                                               YARRO (V.O.)
                                 I want to cook you dinner to make
                                 up for last night.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’ll call you back. Everyone on
                                 the bridge can hear...
    
                                               YARRO (V.O.)
                                 But I am not apologizing for what
                                 I said. Because I meant it. I...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Cut him off!
    
                                               YARRO (V.O.)
                                 ...I-I am in love with you, Kelly,
                                 and I want us to...
    
                       Someone finally cut the audio channel. Kelly hides her
                       face in her palm. Ed looks stunned. Disbelief is written
                       on the other officers’ faces.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Did that just happen?
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - SOME MINUTES LATER
    
                       ED and KELLY face each other. Ed is furious...
    
                                               ED
                                 Kel, I’m serious. Are you sleeping
                                 with that guy?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (upset) What the fuck, Ed. I’m not
                                 answering this.
    
                                               ED
                                 I’m asking this as your commanding
                                 officer.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (scoffing tone) Well, then with
                                 all due respect... Sir... that’s
                                 none of your business.
    
                       Ed sighs in disappointment.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 And even if I was, what would it
                                 matter?
    
                                               ED
                                 Are you serious? This must violate
                                 at least a dozen regulations.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Oh does it? Name one.
    
                                               ED
                                 (stammering) Um... What about
                                 section 23 of the Code of Conduct?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (scoffs) Treason? Are you out of
                                 your mind?
    
                                               ED
                                 How about fraternization?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s not even mentioned there.
    
                                               ED
                                 Maybe it’s listed under a
                                 different term.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Like what?
    
                                               ED
                                 Boning a Krill hunk.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (pissed) You’re way out of line
                                 here...
    
                                               ED
                                 (scoffing) I’m out of line? You’re
                                 the one putting out to a Krill.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What the fuck, Ed. I checked. None
                                 of the regulations apply. The
                                 fleet’s never tried to
                                 regulate this part of an officer’s
                                 life.
    
                                               ED
                                 Presumably on the assumption that
                                 officers possess some kind of
                                 common sense.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I know how to separate my personal
                                 and professional life. End of
                                 story!
    
                                               ED
                                 What if he just uses you to
                                 infiltrate the Union?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s bullshit. He’s not a spy.
                                 He’s so done with his people.
    
                                               ED
                                 Is he? Or does he pretend to be?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 He’s provided the Union with vital
                                 intelligence information.
    
                                               ED
                                 That proves nothing.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You realize that’d be the hell of
                                 an investment, to install one spy.
    
                                               ED
                                 He’s still a security risk and you
                                 trusting him in that way is beyond
                                 unprofessional.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You’re overreacting.
    
                       Kelly turns to leave.
    
                                               ED
                                 Yeah, go fuck that Krill stud! I
                                 hope you catch some nasty STD.
    
                       Kelly turns around to face Ed. Her facial expression
                       turns from angry to contemptuous....
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Is that what this is all about?
                                 You’re jealous?!
    
                       Ed snorts in disapproval.
    
                                               ED
                                 In your dreams. I’ve so moved on.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (resolute) So have I.
    
                                               ED
                                 Fine.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Fine.
    
                       Kelly leaves angrily.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S QUARTERS - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       ED looks agitated and paces around the living room area.
                       GORDON stands near the entrance and watches Ed.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Oh come on, Ed. This isn’t about
                                 security concerns. This is about
                                 you being jealous.
    
                                               ED
                                 No. We’ve both agreed to move on.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Wouldn’t be the first agreement
                                 you broke.
    
                       Ed’s continues pacing around.
    
                                               ED
                                 How does she have such terrible
                                 taste in men?!
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Um, Ed. Remember she married you?
    
                                               ED
                                 That’s not helping.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Just saying.
    
                                               ED
                                 I don’t even understand what she
                                 sees in him.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Maybe she’s got a type.
    
                                               ED
                                 A type? I thought I was her type.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Yep.
    
                                               ED
                                 What, what are you talking about?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Have you ever taken the time to
                                 hang with him?
    
                                               ED
                                 Certainly, not.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 He’s actually a really fun guy...
                                 and he reminds me a lot of a young
                                 idealistic officer I used to know.
    
                                               ED
                                 No! We’re totally different.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 You both dedicated your lives to
                                 something greater than yourself...
                                 largely at the expense of your own
                                 happiness.
    
                                               ED
                                 (scoffing) He’s either a spy or
                                 betrayed his people.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 You could also say he’s fighting
                                 for a good cause... and what he
                                 gave up for it, that’s pretty
                                 impressive.
    
                                               ED
                                 (dismissive) Yeah, yeah, We all
                                 make sacrifices.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 You are also both.. maybe... um...
                                 not the most confident guys in the
                                 galaxy.
    
                                               ED
                                 (defensive) I-I’m way more
                                 confident than him.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Not when you first met Kelly...
    
                                               ED
                                 (stammering) Th-that was back at
                                 Union Point. I’ve changed a lot
                                 since then.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Yeah, mostly for the better... But
                                 you still have the same stutter
                                 when you’re nervous.
    
                                               ED
                                 I-I don’t...
    
                       Ed gives up his attempt to reply.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 If I remember correctly, you also
                                 dropped the l-word way too early
                                 with Kelly.
    
                                               ED
                                 N-not after what... like three
                                 days?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 True. He beat you at that. But you
                                 get the idea.
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 Captain we have another
                                 malfunction.
    
                                               ED
                                 W-what... (clears throat) What is
                                 it this time, John?
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 We’re not sure yet. But judging by
                                 the smell, there’s a leakage in
                                 the sewage system on Deck E.
    
                                               ED
                                 Oh, shit.
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 Literally.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - LATER ON THE SAME DAY
    
                       ED and KELLY are sitting in their chairs trying to ignore
                       each other as much as possible. ISAAC, ALARA and GORDON
                       are at their stations. The atmosphere is quite tense.
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 LaMar to Captain Mercer.
    
                                               ED
                                 Hey, John. Could you use some help
                                 down there?
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 We’re good. I just wanted to tell
                                 you we fixed the sewage leak...
    
                                               ED
                                 Good work.
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 ... But the deck is still a mess.
    
                                               ED
                                 How bad is it?
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 Let’s just say I’m happy my
                                 quarters are three decks up.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Deck E is mostly cargo bays. How
                                 many people have their quarters
                                 there?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Deck E comprises the quarters of
                                 31 people.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Should be possible to relocate
                                 everyone temporarily.
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 That’d be good. It will take a
                                 couple of days to clean and
                                 disinfect the deck.
    
                                               ED
                                 Fine, we’ll do that. Thanks, John
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Do you want me to work out a
                                 scheme to reassign quarters?
    
                       Ed gets up and turns to leave...
    
                                               ED
                                 I’ll do it myself.
    
                       Ed can’t make his way to the door fast enough. Just when
                       he’s about to reach the corridor...
    
                                               ALARA
                                 A Krill shuttle uncloaked, 10,000
                                 kilometers into Krill territory...
                                 closing in.
    
                       Ed rushes back to the captain’s chair.
    
                                               ED
                                 On screen.
    
                       A heavily damaged Krill shuttle appears on the main
                       viewer.
    
                                               STOKES (V.O.)
                                 (choppy audio) Mayday, mayday.
                                 Union vessel, this is Commander
                                 Jeffrey Stokes, I need assistance.
    
                                               ED
                                 This is the Orville. Captain
                                 Mercer speaking...
    
                                               STOKES (V.O.)
                                 (choppy audio) I’m glad to hear
                                 you. My engine’s about to blow up.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 The shuttle’s propulsion system is
                                 heavily damaged. He’s only
                                 traveling by inertia.
    
                                               ED
                                 How long until he reaches Union
                                 space?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 At current speed 10 minutes 36.4
                                 seconds.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 His engine’s overheating. He won’t
                                 make it that far.
    
                                               STOKES (V.O.)
                                 (choppy audio) Orville, please
                                 respond. I’m getting fried alive
                                 here.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Gordon, set an intercept course.
    
                                               ED
                                 Belay that!
    
                                               GORDON
                                 What?!
    
                                               ED
                                 We cannot trespass into their
                                 territory.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 You wanna let him die?
    
                                               ED
                                 We have direct orders not to enter
                                 Krill space.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 That’s bullshit orders.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Are we in range to use the tractor
                                 beam?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Negative. Maximum range is 2,000
                                 kilometers.
    
                                               ED
                                 Gordon get us as close as possible
                                 to his shuttle without leaving
                                 Union space.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Aye, Sir.
    
                       Gordon types in a new course. The ship accelerates.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Can we boost the range of the
                                 tractor beam with additional
                                 power?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 This is a theoretical option.
                                 However I advise...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (into comm) Lt. LaMar, we need you
                                 to reroute all available power to
                                 the tractor beam.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 ... against this course of action.
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 Are you sure? We have never
                                 tested...
    
                                               ED
                                 Do it, John. Now!
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 Aye, sir.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Commander Stokes, hang in there
                                 we’re getting you.
    
                       The Orville comes to an halt.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Sitting right on top of the
                                 border.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Activating tractor beam.
    
                       We see on the main viewer how the Krill shuttle is pulled
                       closer by a green tractor beam. A few seconds later the
                       shuttle explodes.
    
                                               ED
                                 Disengage tractor beam! Deflectors
                                 up!
    
                       A shock wave rocks the Orville.
    
                                               ED
                                 Status?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 The tractor beam generator burned
                                 out. Minor damage to adjacent
                                 systems. Otherwise we’re fine.
    
                                               ED
                                 Any chance he survived?
    
                       There’s an awkward silence.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I do not believe so. (looking at
                                 screen in front of him) No traces
                                 of biomatter.
    
                       Ed gets up from his chair...
    
                                               ED
                                 Commander, you have the bridge.
    
                       ... and rushes onto the corridor and disappears into his
                       office.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - LATE AFTERNOON
    
                       ED stands by the window staring outside. The door chimes.
                       He doesn’t react. The door chimes again. He still doesn’t
                       react. The door opens. It’s KELLY. She steps inside. The
                       door closes behind her.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Hey, Ed.
    
                       Ed ignores her.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 Are you ok?
    
                       Ed remains silent. Kelly looks at him concerned.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 (stern) Sorry to break your pity
                                 party, but you can’t disappear
                                 like this. You’re the Captain of a
                                 Union ship for God’s sake.
    
                                               ED
                                 Maybe I shouldn’t be.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Seriously? You wanna go that
                                 route?
    
                                               ED
                                 You would’ve gotten him out.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It doesn’t matter.
    
                                               ED
                                 I bet it matters to his family.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ok. Let’s for one moment assume we
                                 had crossed the border and had
                                 gotten him out, then what?
    
                                               ED
                                 He’d be alive?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Would he? For all we know there
                                 could be a dozen cloaked Krill
                                 ships right in front of us. They
                                 would’ve attacked
                                 immediately. Then what? The
                                 Orville gets destroyed. Everyone
                                 on board is dead including
                                 Commander Stokes. Not to forget
                                 the Union finds itself in an open
                                 conflict with the Krill, the exact
                                 same thing we’ve tried to avoid
                                 for decades.
    
                                               ED
                                 There’s no guarantee, it would
                                 have ended that way.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Of course not. That is exactly my
                                 point.
    
                                               ED
                                 You lost me.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Were you sure the idea with the
                                 tractor beam would fail?
    
                                               ED
                                 Of course not. I really thought
                                 it’d work...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 ... At much lower risk for the
                                 people on this ship.
    
                                               ED
                                 Yes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Then I don’t know what you’re
                                 upset about.
    
                                               ED
                                 Is this really so difficult to
                                 understand? I made a bad call and
                                 a man died.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Stokes is dead, but it’s not
                                 because you made a bad call. Out
                                 here we sometimes have to take
                                 prompt decisions on matters with
                                 way too many unknowns. And all too
                                 often no matter how we chose,
                                 things go wrong.
    
                                               ED
                                 Are you seriously saying it
                                 doesn’t matter what we do?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What I’m saying is there are
                                 situations where there are only
                                 bad choices and we can only try to
                                 pick the option we think has the
                                 least negative effects. And that’s
                                 exactly what you did today.
    
                                               ED
                                 It still feels like I let him
                                 down.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 At least his family will know what
                                 happened to him... That it was
                                 quick, that he’s not... rotting in
                                 some Krill dungeon.
    
                       Ed gives Kelly a caring look. She tries to avoid eye
                       contact. Ed’s computer starts beeping.
    
                                               ED
                                 That must be Admiral Tucker.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Do you want to take this in
                                 private?
    
                       Ed shakes his head, then he walks to his desk and tabs
                       the keyboard. Admiral TUCKER appears on the screen.
    
    
                       INT. CORRIDOR. - CONTINUOUS
    
                       Lieutenant DANN and an ENGINEERING ENSIGN stand next to
                       an open hatch in the wall exposing a conduit tube.
                       They’re facing each other not paying attention to
                       the open hatch.
    
                                               ENGINEERING ENSIGN
                                 We checked these conduits last
                                 night. They were fine.
    
                                               DANN
                                 That’s not possible. Are you sure
                                 it was on this deck?
    
                                               ENGINEERING ENSIGN
                                 A hundred percent.
    
                       While the two are talking, WILBUR’s face appears in the
                       hatch and he jumps out onto the corridor.
    
                                               DANN
                                 Not that critter again!
    
                       The ensign tries to lure Wilbur towards her, but he just
                       turns around and disappears around a corner.
    
    
                       INT. ED’D OFFICE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED is at his desk with Admiral TUCKER on the screen.
                       KELLY stands next to Ed.
    
                                               TUCKER
                                 As tough as it may sound, but you
                                 made the right call. Trespassing
                                 into their space would have lead
                                 to an open confrontation with more
                                 casualties.
    
                                               ED
                                 I doubt this is any comfort to
                                 Commander Stokes’ family.
    
                                               TUCKER
                                 That is not your problem. You stay
                                 at your current position and
                                 continue the observation.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What’s the point of having our
                                 ship at the border if we’re not
                                 allowed to step in?
    
                                               TUCKER
                                 Are you questioning a direct order
                                 of an admiral?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m trying to understand the goal
                                 of this mission.
    
                                               TUCKER
                                 You are to help anyone who makes
                                 it across the border on their own,
                                 like the Krill dissidents.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Dissidents? Are there others who
                                 made it out?
    
    
                       INT. CORRIDOR/YARRO’S QUARTERS - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       KELLY arrives at Yarro’s quarters excited and chimes at
                       the door. YARRO opens the door...
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) Hey, Kelly... I-I am
                                 sorry. I-I did not realize this
                                 communication was public.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Let’s not talk about that right
                                 now... I have some good news.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 What is it?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Can I come in for a moment?
    
                       She steps inside before Yarro gets a chance to answer.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 This is totally unofficial, but
                                 two other Krill dissidents made it
                                 to Union territory.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Who is it?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 One of them is your friend Kawa,
                                 and the other is a woman called
                                 Meri...
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Merileya?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yeah, I think so.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Are they ok?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 As much as you can be after
                                 spending two weeks as stowaways on
                                 a Horbalak vessel.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I want to talk to them.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yarro, that’s not possible at the
                                 moment. You understand this is
                                 classified information?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I do.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I could lose my job if anyone
                                 finds out I told you this.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I wouldn’t want that.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I know.
    
                       Yarro kisses Kelly gently on the cheek. They smile at
                       each other.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Thanks for telling me.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Are you still on for tonight?
    
    
                       INT. ARBORETUM - EVENING
    
                       The Arboretum is a large room three-decks high with
                       trees, shrubs and a lawn area. Next to the entrance are a
                       number of potted plants that are a bit out of place. All
                       plants look like they could use some water. KELLY and
                       YARRO arrive. Kelly is in civilian clothes and carries a
                       blanket. Yarro carries a picnic-basket. They hold hands.
                       The lights in the arboretum are brighter than in the
                       corridor causing Yarro to squint.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Computer, change lighting to a
                                 summer evening setting. Remove UV
                                 end of spectrum.
    
                       The lighting changes. Yarro relaxes and takes in the
                       scenery.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 This place is fantastic. Are all
                                 those plants real?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yes, all real.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Actually they look like they need
                                 some water.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yeah, we had some problems with
                                 the irrigation system.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Do you want me to have a look?
                                 Maybe I can fix it.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 If you want our next date to take
                                 place in the brig.
    
                       Yarro answers with a sly smile...
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Would you still come see me there?
    
                       Much to Yarro’s surprise, Kelly pulls his head towards
                       her and answers with a deep kiss. He drops the basket and
                       wraps his arms around Kelly.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (suggestive) I heard the bunk
                                 there’s quite comfortable...
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Oh.
    
                       Kelly ends the kiss abruptly and withdraws from Yarro’s
                       embrace. With a playful smile on her face...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 ... but privacy’s lacking. So you
                                 better stay out of trouble,
                                 Mister.
    
                       Yarro gazes at Kelly confused.
    
    
                       INT. CORRIDOR - SAME EVENING
    
                       GORDON, JOHN, DANN, ALARA and three other officers and
                       enlisted crew members are gathered at a corridor
                       junction.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 First, thanks everyone for
                                 volunteering. I really appreciate
                                 all your help.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Anytime.
    
                                               DANN
                                 Also with the simulators still
                                 down, this is as much
                                 entertainment as there is on this
                                 ship.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Thanks. I think Wilbur’s sick
                                 because he hasn’t eaten dinner
                                 last night and hardly touched his
                                 breakfast... and that never
                                 happens.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I’m sure he’s fine.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Thanks.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Ok, let’s get started. Internal
                                 sensors are again fuzzy, but we
                                 have reason to believe he’s in the
                                 conduit tubes of deck D. Our idea
                                 was to post people at neighboring
                                 conduit hatches. He’ll likely run
                                 away when he sees you. But the
                                 person at the next hatch may be
                                 able to grab him.
    
    
                       INT. ARBORETUM - LATE EVENING
    
                       The only illumination comes from an artificial moon and
                       stars projected onto the ceiling. KELLY and YARRO lie
                       side by side on the blanket. The picnic basket, dishes
                       and food containers with leftovers are scattered around
                       them on the lawn. Kelly’s head rests on Yarro’s arm which
                       he has wrapped around her. They gaze at the artificial
                       night sky. Yarro turns his head towards Kelly.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Kel, do you believe in destiny?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Not really. Do you?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I-I don’t know. All I know is out
                                 of all places in the universe,
                                 this is the only one I want to be
                                 right now... right here with you
                                 on this blanket.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I also love being here with you.
                                 Very much so.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 We are from different planets
                                 hundreds of light years apart.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What are you getting at?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Just imagine all the decisions we
                                 have made in our lives, that
                                 ultimately led us here. How
                                 infinitely small the odds were
                                 that everything would have aligned
                                 for us to meet and be here
                                 together? Yet it feels like it’s
                                 meant to be.
    
                       Kelly shakes her head while suppressing a smile...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You’re a hopeless romantic, Yar.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I-Is th-that a bad thing?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Not at all. But it’s dangerous.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 H-how so?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Cause I might fall in love with
                                 you.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 That would make me the happiest
                                 person in the universe.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m sorry. I’m just not so quick
                                 with these feelings.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I-I can wait... I-I will do
                                 anything for you.
    
                       Kelly caresses the ridges on Yarro’s head.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You’re so sweet.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (reciting) My bounty is as
                                 boundless as the sea, my love as
                                 deep; the more I give to thee, the
                                 more I have, for both are
                                 infinite.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s beautiful. Is it from one
                                 of your writers?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (scoffs) I wished... It’s from
                                 Earth.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You might have to refresh my
                                 memory.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 It’s a quote from Romeo and
                                 Juliet, a play by Shakespeare.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 The star-crossed lovers?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Yes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I have to admit I never read it.
                                 But don’t they both die in the
                                 end?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (sad tone) Their families were
                                 feuding. Their love was doomed
                                 from the get-go.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You know those plays are almost a
                                 thousand years old. Our society
                                 has changed a lot since then.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I hope.
    
                       For a moment they just lie silently next to each other.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Look!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What?
    
                       Yarro points at a small tree.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 There.
    
                       About a hundred iridescent blue butterflies flutter in
                       the tree top.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Those are butterflies.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Are they from Earth?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Maybe. It’s the first time I see
                                 them here.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 They are beautiful. (turning to
                                 Kelly) Not as beautiful as you
                                 though.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Are you sweet talking me?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I-I wasn’t... (with a sly smile)
                                 But out of curiosity, is it
                                 working?
    
                       Kelly rolls over and kisses him.
    
    
                       INT. MESS HALL - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The mess hall appears to be empty. The lights are already
                       dimmed. The BARTENDER wipes the empty counter in front of
                       him. GORDON arrives. The bartender nods towards the far
                       corner of the mess hall where we see ED, alone at a
                       table. He’s got a whiskey glass and a bottle in front of
                       him. There’s also a computer pad on the table. Ed looks
                       gloomy as he stares out of the window. Gordon walks up to
                       him.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Hey, Ed.
    
                                               ED
                                 Hey.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 You ok?
    
                                               ED
                                 Yep. Just enjoying the view.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 The same view we had for two
                                 weeks?
    
                       Gordon sits down opposite Ed.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 Is this about the shuttle
                                 explosion?
    
                       Ed exhales and hands Gordon the pad.
    
                                               GORDON (CONT’D)
                                 What’s that?
    
                                               ED
                                 Commander Stokes’s file.
    
                       Gordon skims the file.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Impeccable service record, Defense
                                 Intelligence, Sapphire Star,
                                 Emerald Star, Obsidian Star for
                                 Outstanding Bravery, a gazillion
                                 of other distinctions and badges.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Yeah, big fruit salad.
    
                                               ED
                                 One of the fleet’s finest... and I
                                 bailed on him.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 You didn’t bail on him. He knew
                                 about the dangers of his mission.
    
                                               ED
                                 Anyone else would’ve gone and got
                                 him.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 We did what we could.
    
                                               ED
                                 No. I played it safe.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Have you ever thought that that
                                 might be the reason why you’re the
                                 one in the Captain’s chair?
    
                                               ED
                                 Because I chickened out?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Because you think ahead and
                                 consider consequences. Had we gone
                                 in there, we might as well all be
                                 dead now, and the Union could be
                                 at war with the Krill. How would
                                 that help Commander Fruit Salad?
    
                                               ED
                                 Humph... That’s what Kelly and
                                 Admiral Tucker said.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Maybe that’s because it’s the
                                 truth.
    
                       Ed exhales sharply.
    
                                               ED
                                 I’ll consider it.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 How about you just put the whole
                                 thing out of your mind for now?
    
                                               ED
                                 (sarcastic) So I have more time
                                 picturing how Kelly’s fucking that
                                 Krill goof?
    
                       Gordon’s mind seems to trail off for a moment.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Gordon?
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Yeah, maybe that’s not ideal. How
                                 about something else?
    
                                               ED
                                 (with frustration) I just need to
                                 get away from this border. This
                                 mission sucks the life out of me.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 The Endeavor’s gonna relief us
                                 tomorrow, right?
    
                                               ED
                                 At long last.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Is it true we’re ubering some big
                                 shot back to Earth afterwards?
    
                                               ED
                                 Yes. And once we’re there I’ll
                                 request a complete overhaul of the
                                 ship.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Perfect. Then take some shore
                                 leave to clear your head. I’ve
                                 heard they’ve opened a new beach
                                 resort on Mars. The biggest pool
                                 bar in the solar system. Serving
                                 over a million different cocktails
                                 from all over the galaxy.
    
                                               ED
                                 (unconvinced) Sounds tempting.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I heard it’s popular among
                                 divorced Union officers. Maybe you
                                 could find someone new.
    
    
                       INT. ARBORETUM - CONTINUOUS
    
                       KELLY and YARRO make out on the blanket. When they pause
                       to catch their breaths...
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Are you getting wet?
    
                       Kelly stops short for a moment, then she presses her body
                       even closer against Yarro and whispers in his ear...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (suggestive) Maybe you should
                                 conduct some research...
    
                       Yarro looks at her dumbfounded.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 ... I mean after we go some place
                                 more private.
    
                       Yarro’s still confused.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 Oh. Were you not...
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Uh, I-I meant th-the blanket is
                                 getting wet.
    
                       Kelly blushes up to her ears and feels the blanket.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 The sprinkler must be working
                                 again. Let’s go somewhere else.
    
                       They both get up and hurry to gather their stuff. Kelly
                       picks up a small metal box with cookies. It’s almost
                       empty.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 Oh my gosh, have you had any of
                                 these cookies?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Yes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How many?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I do not remember, four or five.
                                 Why is that important?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yar, those are pot cookies.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 What does that mean?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 They contain a recreational drug.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Like alcohol?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No... um, yes... similar in a way.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I do not feel any effect.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 They take some time to kick in...
                                 I’m sorry, Yar. I should’ve
                                 paid attention.
    
                       Yarro picks up the blanket. Without the cover, the lawn
                       sprinkler now gushes up water. They both get soaking wet.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 That was probably a bad idea.
    
                       Kelly starts to laugh.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Surely just another quirk of fate.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 You sure have an awkward sense of
                                 humor.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I take that as a compliment.... I
                                 was just thinking if there’s any
                                 sabotage aboard this ship, I
                                 believe it’s directed against us.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I swear I have nothing to do with
                                 that either.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I know that.
    
                       Kelly puts her hands around Yarro’s neck and pulls him
                       towards her. They share a passionate kiss while the lawn
                       sprinkler continues to soak them. Kelly starts to shiver
                       in her wet dress. Yarro takes off his jacket and wraps it
                       around her shoulders. He then moves his hand up and
                       tenderly brushes a strand of wet hair out of Kelly’s
                       face.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I may have an idea how to warm you
                                 up.
    
                                               END ACT FOUR
    
    
    
    


	6. ACT FIVE (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation specialist comes on board and the Orville sets course for Earth...
    
    
                                               ACT FIVE
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - NEXT MORNING
    
                       ED is at this desk talking with Captain RUSSELL (human,
                       female, 40’s) who is visible on the screen. In the window
                       we see stars flying past indicating that the Orville is
                       traveling at quantum speed.
    
                                               RUSSELL
                                 Anything else I need to know?
    
                                               ED
                                 No, I think that’s it. It has been
                                 quiet most of time. The problem is
                                 more that the crew gets bored.
    
                                               RUSSELL
                                 Noted.
    
                                               ED
                                 Sorry, it’s not the most exciting
                                 mission.
    
                                               RUSSELL
                                 Can’t be worse than the past four
                                 days.
    
                                               ED
                                 The admiral?
    
                       Russell answers with a nod.
    
                                               RUSSELL
                                 You will be wishing yourself back
                                 to the Krill border in no time...
                                 But what am I telling you. You
                                 know him better than me.
    
                                               ED
                                 True.
    
                                               RUSSELL
                                 Before I forget, can I ask you a
                                 couple of questions about
                                 Commander Grayson?
    
                                               ED
                                 (puzzled) Um... sure.
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS
    
                       The picnic basket, the blanket and Yarro’s jacket are
                       scattered on the floor. The door chime sounds. We hear
                       some movement in the upstairs bedroom. The door chime
                       sounds again. Kelly rushes downstairs tying her robe. Her
                       hair is tousled. The door opens. Impatiently waiting
                       outside is Admiral William LAWRENCE, Kelly’s father.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (flabbergasted) Will?... What are
                                 you doing here?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Is that the welcome your old
                                 father deserves?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sorry, you just woke me up.
    
                       Lawrence walks into Kelly’s quarters without waiting for
                       an invitation.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 What’s with the mess here? And why
                                 are you not dressed? Are you sick?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m not. I work late shift today.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 If you’re not sick, then give me a
                                 hug. I’ve come all the way to see
                                 you.
    
                       Lawrence squeezes Kelly before she can protest.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Aren’t you supposed to be on
                                 Xeleya or rather on your way back
                                 to Earth for the Union summit?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I pulled some strings to have the
                                 Orville get me back to Earth.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (skeptical) That must have been a
                                 detour of... over 300 lightyears.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 345, to be precise. All to spend
                                 some time with you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (sarcastic) Oh, sure. The fact
                                 that we have a Krill onboard has
                                 nothing to do with it.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Ok, you got me. Union Central also
                                 entrusted me with grilling your
                                 Krill defector... But I also want
                                 you to come with me to the award
                                 ceremony.
    
                       Kelly roles her eyes.
    
                                               LAWRENCE (CONT’D)
                                 It’s the life-time achievement
                                 award of the Planetary Union!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 For bugging the hell out of the
                                 other admirals?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (with a sly smile) I’d say that’s
                                 not my only achievement, but
                                 certainly my proudest.
    
                       Kelly can’t help but smile back at him.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You know they are giving you the
                                 award in the hope that you retire
                                 afterwards?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I’m fully aware of that. But I
                                 won’t do them that favor.
    
                       There is some noise coming from the upstairs bedroom.
                       Lawrence tries to peek upstairs. Kelly gets visibly
                       nervous.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um...
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I didn’t know you’re having
                                 someone over.
    
                       Lawrence’s eyes scan Kelly’s quarters...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Maybe call ahead next time.
    
    
                       ... Then his eyes set on Yarro’s jacket on the floor.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (panicky) Dad! Could you stop
                                 snooping around.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Why don’t you introduce me?
    
                       Kelly’s jaw drops for a moment.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um... Maybe another time...
                                 Shouldn’t you be getting to
                                 work?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 True... Computer, locate the
                                 Krill... what’s his name again?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Computer, belay that request!
    
                       Lawrence eyes Kelly suspiciously.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 What’s going on?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (stammering) Um... I just thought
                                 you might as well have coffee and
                                 breakfast first... I know how you
                                 always forget to eat when you’re
                                 working.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 That’s a good idea. I haven’t
                                 eaten anything yet. The Endeavor
                                 sent me off in quite the hurry
                                 this morning.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (relieved) Great. I’ll have
                                 someone get Yarro for you in the
                                 meantime.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Ok. Thanks.
    
                       Lawrence walks over to Kelly’s food synthesizer.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I mean in the mess hall, or your
                                 own quarters.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Oh, sorry... Ok, see you in a bit.
                                 It will be so much fun. I’ll teach
                                 you how to interrogate.
    
                       Lawrence leaves the quarters. Then Yarro walks down the
                       stairs.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Was that your father?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yep.
    
                       Yarro walks to his jacket and picks it up.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 He seems... nice.
    
                       Kelly takes the jacket from Yarro before he can put it
                       on.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No, you can’t wear that anymore,
                                 not while my father is onboard.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I do not understand.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Gosh, he saw the jacket. He’d know
                                 it was you who was here.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 He seemed ok with you having
                                 company over.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 That’s not the problem.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Then what is the problem?
    
                       Kelly looks at Yarro.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 He can’t know I’m dating a Krill.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 A Krill?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m sorry that came out wrong.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 You are ashamed of me.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No, Yarro. That’s not it. The
                                 problem’s my father. He
                                 wouldn’t understand.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 No. The problem is you. You are a
                                 hypocrite. You can deny it, but
                                 you are ashamed of me.
    
                       Yarro rushes to the door.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Wait.
    
                       Kelly runs after him and catches him at the door.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Just give me a chance to talk to
                                 him first.
    
                       Kelly tries to kiss Yarro, but he turns away and leaves.
    
    
                       INT. ELEVATOR - SOON AFTER
    
                       KELLY and ALARA are in the elevator standing side by
                       side.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Come on, I want to hear all the
                                 juicy details.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 As if there were any to tell.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 No anatomic surprises?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 None that I knew of.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I thought you’d spent last night
                                 together?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yeah, we did.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 What went wrong?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ok. We went to my quarters after
                                 the picnic. We were making out on
                                 my bed,... (dreamy eyed) oh my
                                 gosh he’s a good kisser... anyways
                                 then the pot kicked in.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 You got stoned?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No, I didn’t... I forgot I had
                                 still a box with my special
                                 cookies in the picnic basket.
                                 Yarro ate a couple without knowing
                                 what they were.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 A couple?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Four or five.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 He OD’d on pot cookies?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yep. He’s ok now, but he had a
                                 pretty bad trip.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 What happened?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 He got convinced the ship’s being
                                 eaten by giant butterflies or
                                 whatnot. He got totally paranoid.
                                 At some point he just passed out
                                 (sarcastic) and that was the end
                                 of our romantic night.
    
                       Alara tries not to laugh.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 I’d say that’s still an
                                 improvement over your previous
                                 date.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Are you making fun of my misery?
                                 It’s not like your love life
                                 was any more successful.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Touché.
    
                       The elevator stops at the bridge deck. Kelly and Alara
                       get off and walk to the bridge.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       KELLY and ALARA arrive. BORTUS gets up from the Captain’s
                       chair and walks to his station. GORDON and ISAAC are at
                       their usual stations.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 We have set course for Earth.
                                 Maximum speed.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Thanks, Bortus... How was your
                                 vacation?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 I do not wish to discuss this
                                 matter.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Still trouble in paradise?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Gordon!
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Are you aware our current course
                                 leads us through Sector Zeta 5/8?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What?! That sector is in dispute.
                                 The Krill claim it.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 It was the Admiral’s order to take
                                 this course.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 It shaves half a day off our trip
                                 back to Earth.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 The admiral expressed concern
                                 about missing the Planetary Union
                                 Summit.
    
    
                       INT. CONFERENCE ROOM - SOON AFTER
    
                       LAWRENCE is alone pacing around impatiently. ED enters.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 What are you doing here? I
                                 requested Kelly.
    
                                               ED
                                 Union regulations. The ship’s
                                 Captain has to be present at this
                                 kind of interrogation.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (disgruntled) Whatever. Let’s just
                                 get started already. You keep your
                                 mouth shut and let me do the
                                 talking.
    
                       Before Ed can answer the door opens and TWO SECURITY
                       OFFICERS conduct YARRO into the room. Ed gives them a nod
                       and they leave. Yarro looks uncomfortable.
    
                                               ED
                                 Have a seat.
    
                       Ed and Yarro sit down at opposite sides of the conference
                       table. Lawrence keeps pacing around.
    
                                               ED
                                 (to Yarro) You are aware we’re
                                 recording this?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I am, Sir.
    
                                               ED
                                 Begin recording. (formal tone)
                                 First official interrogation of
                                 the Krill officer named Yarro who
                                 identifies as a defector from the
                                 Krill fleet. Present are Admiral
                                 William T. Lawrence, Captain Ed
                                 Mercer and Mr. Yarro.
    
                       Lawrence steps in front of Yarro.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (stern) Full name, rank, and last
                                 position in the Krill fleet.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Yarro is my full name, Sir. Rank
                                 Subcommander, I worked as a
                                 translational engineer in the
                                 central engineering facility of
                                 the Krill fleet.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Translational? In the sense that
                                 you integrate alien technology
                                 into your own systems?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 That is correct, Sir.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Would you be kind enough to remind
                                 us how the Krill fleet acquires
                                 this alien technology?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) Um... I worked more
                                 on the integration part, not so
                                 much the acquisition part.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 That wasn’t my question.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 With all due respect Sir, I
                                 believe you know the answer.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Of course I do. I want to hear it
                                 from your perspective.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Um... I see.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (impatient) Is it true that this
                                 technology comes from alien ships
                                 and research facilities that your
                                 fleet attacks and often destroys.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 That is generally their approach
                                 to acquire new technology.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Their approach?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I do not see myself a part of the
                                 Krill fleet anymore.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 But you served in the Krill fleet
                                 for how long?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 About twelve Earth years, Sir.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 And after all those years you
                                 suddenly decide “no this is not
                                 for me, I’m gonna quit”?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 It is not that one can just quit
                                 serving in the Krill fleet. I’ve
                                 been having severe doubts about
                                 certain aspects of our system
                                 for... um... I guess for ever.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Yet you haven’t acted upon these
                                 “severe doubts” until
                                 recently.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 For the past five years I have
                                 been involved in a movement to
                                 reform our society, to open it to
                                 alien cultures.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Yeah, we’ve heard about this
                                 “movement”. I was always
                                 curious to know how these ideas
                                 would align with the Krill belief
                                 system?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (abashed) Um... As it turned out
                                 they did not align at all.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Because almost all Krill firmly
                                 believe in Avis and the Anhkana?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 That is correct, Sir.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 So this whole movement was doomed
                                 to fail from the beginning?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (beat) I suppose you could say so.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 That is unless it had a completely
                                 different purpose...
    
                       Yarro and Ed look at Lawrence puzzled.
    
                                               LAWRENCE (CONT’D)
                                 Isn’t it more reasonable to think
                                 that this whole “movement” was
                                 staged for the sole purpose of
                                 infiltrating the Union? That your
                                 kind expected our Union to be
                                 foolish enough to protect your
                                 failed “reformers” and welcome
                                 them into our society.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 That is not true. The movement is
                                 genuine. We truly believed we
                                 could develop peaceful relations
                                 with other planets and societies.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I don’t believe you a word. This
                                 is all too on the nose. That last
                                 part about the peaceful relations
                                 was directly taken from the
                                 founding document of the Planetary
                                 Union.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 That may be because we found those
                                 ideas there.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Ok, just for the sake of argument
                                 let’s say this movement is
                                 real. Then there must be some
                                 proof of its existence.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) I-I don’t know... We
                                 tried to leave as little record as
                                 possible.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 How convenient.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) Maybe you can get
                                 access to the charges the Krill
                                 authorities filed against us.
    
                       Lawrence bangs his fist on the table. Yarro startles.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (angry) Stop wasting our time! You
                                 know your people do not readily
                                 share this kind of information.
                                 And if they would, we could be
                                 sure the allegations are fake.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) How... how about you
                                 talk to Kawa and Merileya. They
                                 can confirm everything I told you.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Interesting you mention these
                                 names. Care to elaborate how you
                                 know that we have them?
    
                       Yarro’s face looks like he has been caught red-handed.
    
                                               LAWRENCE (CONT’D)
                                 (impatient) I’m waiting.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) Um... I just thought
                                 that they may have also made it to
                                 the Union.
    
                       Lawrence shakes his head.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 You expect us to trust you, yet
                                 you keep telling lie after lie.
    
                       Yarro looks at Lawrence in a mixture of fear and
                       puzzlement.
    
                                               LAWRENCE (CONT’D)
                                 Why don’t you just tell us the
                                 truth? What is your mission?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 There is no mission. I defected.
    
                       Lawrence continues to pace around until he is behind
                       Yarro.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 You know we have ways to make you
                                 talk.
    
                                               ED
                                 (appalled) Will?!
    
                       Lawrence is still behind Yarro and now talks directly
                       into his ear.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 You know some of us have picked up
                                 a thing or two from our extended
                                 stays in your dungeons.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) But the Union does
                                 not harm their prisoners.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Who said you’re a prisoner? You
                                 came here voluntarily.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) But what’s the legal
                                 basis...
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Don’t worry. None of this will
                                 ever appear on any official
                                 record. You’ll just disappear and
                                 not too many questions will be
                                 asked.
    
                                               ED
                                 What?! Will, this is not how we do
                                 this...
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Shut up, Ed!
    
                       Yarro looks to Ed for help.
    
                                               LAWRENCE (CONT’D)
                                 And when we’re done with you we’ll
                                 exchange you for one of our own
                                 people. I’m sure your superiors
                                 would like to have a word with
                                 you.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Please, don’t do this.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 You know you can spare yourself
                                 all this trouble if you confess. I
                                 promise we’ll go easy on you.
    
                                               ED
                                 (stern) This interrogation is
                                 adjourned.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED and LAWRENCE are in Ed’s office. Lawrence is furious.
                       Ed looks also very upset.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Why the heck did you interrupt?! I
                                 almost got him to confess.
    
                                               ED
                                 Torture? Extradition? You can’t
                                 threaten him like this.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 He’s Krill. Violence is the only
                                 language they understand.
    
                                               ED
                                 (stern) You do not threat anyone
                                 with torture on my ship.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Do I need to remind you what his
                                 kind is capable of?
    
                                               ED
                                 You don’t. But what’s the point of
                                 it, anyways. He will see through
                                 it in no time.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 See through what?
    
                                               ED
                                 Your empty threats.
    
                       Lawrence stares at Ed.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 I mean you obviously can’t follow
                                 through with it.
    
                       Lawrence smiles frostily...
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Of course not. Who do you think we
                                 are?
    
                                               ED
                                 Good. Also no more threats!
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Fine. But I’ll continue on my own
                                 from here.
    
                                               ED
                                 No way!
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I’m sure you have some important
                                 Captain business to attend to.
    
                                               ED
                                 I’m not leaving him alone with
                                 you... And if you don’t stick to
                                 the rules, I will report you to
                                 Union Central.
    
                       Lawrence laughs at this.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Please go ahead. You’d be
                                 surprised.
    
                                               ED
                                 Union Central would never allow
                                 this.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 If that’s what you prefer to
                                 believe...
    
                                               ED
                                 It’s highly unethical behavior.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Why do you think they sent me?
    
    
                       INT. CONFERENCE ROOM - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED and LAWRENCE return. YARRO sits slumped down in his
                       chair. His pupils are dilated.
    
                                               ED
                                 What the fuck!
    
                       While Ed rushes to Yarro to check on him...
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (worried) I have not touched him.
                                 You can testify that.
    
                                               ED
                                 Mercer to sickbay. We have a
                                 medical emergency in the
                                 conference room!
    
                       As Ed checks Yarro’s eyes. We see a close-up of Yarro’s
                       dilated pupils...
    
    
                       INT. CORRIDOR (UNDER INFLUENCE) - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ... And then zoom out again. Yarro is now lying in what
                       seems to be a forrest of grass stalks. A giant version of
                       WILBUR appears and sniffles at Yarro. His tongue is
                       larger than Yarro’s head and he starts to lick the
                       Krill’s face. Giant water drops sprinkle on them
                       from an unknown source. Wilbur shakes his head and jumps
                       away.
    
                       As we zoom out further, we see that actually Wilbur is
                       his normal size, while Yarro is tiny. We also now see
                       that we are in a corridor of the Orville. Just instead of
                       the carpet there is lawn and there is vegetation growing
                       on the walls and hanging from the ceiling. The water is
                       coming from a sprinkler. Suddenly there are human voices
                       coming closer, TWO OFFICERS appear and walk towards
                       Yarro. They seem not to notice anything unusual about the
                       corridor. As they walk past, one of them almost steps on
                       Yarro without noticing him. They disappear and it is
                       quiet again.
    
                       Then we hear swishing sounds and a swarm of hundreds of
                       giant butterflies appear, the same kind that was in the
                       arboretum the day before, but much larger. Yarro jumps to
                       his feet and runs away. As he runs along the corridor, we
                       see that he is his normal size again. The butterflies
                       follow him. We also see that the vegetation seems to be
                       everywhere Yarro passes by. While the butterflies come
                       closer, the lights suddenly turn off. We only see the
                       blue fluorescent wings of the butterflies and the lights
                       of the access panels of the doors Yarro runs past. Yarro
                       hits one of the access panels. The door opens and we see
                       that the adjacent room is completely filled with grubs.
                       They pour onto the corridor when the door opens. Yarro
                       continues to run along the corridor, but the butterflies
                       have caught up further. We see now their heads look
                       Krill, but they have giant teeth and their eyes are
                       blazing red. Some of them start to eat the ship’s
                       bulkheads exposing the corridor on one side to space. The
                       corridor in front of Yarro makes a turn, a second swarm
                       of butterflies appears from there. They have human heads
                       but with giant teeth. Yarro turns around, the Krill
                       headed butterflies have caught up to him. He is now
                       surrounded. The part of the corridor where Yarro’s
                       standing is now the only part of the ship that’s left.
                       The butterflies attack Yarro. He’s suddenly wearing giant
                       boxing gloves and tries to defend himself punching at the
                       butterflies, but they are too many. They eat the
                       remaining part of the corridor and then start to eat
                       Yarro. He screams on top of his lungs.
    
    
                       INT. SICKBAY - CONTINUOUS
    
                       YARRO awakes on an examination table screaming while
                       CLAIRE and Nurse PARK are scanning him. ED stands nearby.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (in agony) We are all in danger!
                                 We need to evacuate the ship!
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 No one’s in in danger except your
                                 health. Your species is not
                                 capable of dealing with excessive
                                 amounts of THC.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 THC?
    
                                               PARK
                                 You must have been consuming a
                                 large quantity of cannabis edibles
                                 to reach those values.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Cannabis edibles? Are you talking
                                 about pot cookies?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 For example.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 That was an accident. I did not
                                 know they contained this
                                 substance.
    
                                               ED
                                 (mumbling to himself) Welcome to
                                 the club.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 You need to be more careful what
                                 you ingest.
    
                                               PARK
                                 Here’s a list of substances that
                                 are available through our
                                 synthesizers that could be harmful
                                 to your physiology.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Thank you.
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S OFFICE - SOME TIME LATER
    
                       KELLY walks into her office and finds LAWRENCE sitting at
                       her desk working on a computer pad.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Hi, Kelly. I hope you don’t mind.
                                 I was just looking for a quiet
                                 place to work on my speech.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sure... What’s wrong with your
                                 quarters?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Oh, yes. I wanted to talk to you
                                 about that. You need to arrange
                                 for me to move.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Why’s that?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Ed, this stupid moron, had the
                                 gall to assign me standard crew
                                 quarters.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Will, this isn’t a heavy cruiser.
                                 We don’t have any prestigious
                                 guest quarters.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 In that case, I’m moving in with
                                 you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No!
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 You won’t even notice I’m there.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I don’t even have a guest room.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Oh, that’s fine. I don’t mind you
                                 sleeping on the sofa.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Kelly, please. I’m going
                                 stir-crazy in that unit. Krill
                                 prison cells are bigger.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (beat) You know what, how about we
                                 swap quarters for the time you’re
                                 here?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Oh, you would do that for me?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sure.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Thanks. I need to warn you, the
                                 quarters Ed’s assigned me also
                                 have a terrible stench.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Deck C, Unit 3?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Yes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (sarcastic) Great.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Oh, before I forget... I talked to
                                 Captain Russell of the Endeavor,
                                 her XO will take command of a new
                                 ship next month. She’s looking for
                                 a new XO.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 So what?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Kelly, the Endeavor is a heavy
                                 cruiser. That transfer would boost
                                 your career.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I am not interested.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Too late. I already told her you’d
                                 take the post.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You have not.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I have and she wants you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Can you just stop messing with my
                                 life?!
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I’m just worried about you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You mean my career.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Also your life. Statistically
                                 speaking, XO on a mid-level
                                 exploratory vessel is the most
                                 dangerous position the Union has
                                 to offer.
    
                       Kelly roles her eyes.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Tell me when you’re done here. I
                                 need to make a call.
    
                       Kelly turns to leave. Then the Orville suddenly drops out
                       of quantum drive and comes to a full stop. Kelly almost
                       loses her balance.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       ED, BORTUS, ALARA, ISAAC and GORDON are at their
                       stations.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Sorry. Engine’s stalled.
    
                                               ED
                                 Reengage quantum drive.
    
                       Gordon types on the console.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 It’s not reacting.
    
                       LAWRENCE and KELLY arrive.
    
                                               ED
                                 Mercer to engineering. What’s up
                                 with the quantum drive?
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 Complete engine blackout. Cause
                                 unknown. I’ll keep you posted.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 This is unbelievable! Does
                                 anything on this ship work?!
    
                                               ED
                                 What’s our current location?
    
                                               ALARA
                                 We’re practically in the middle of
                                 Sector Zeta 5/8.
    
    
    
    


	7. ACT FIVE (part b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just the admiral snubbing various crew members, but also Ed doing the right thing and some more conflict between Kelly and Yarro. The action will happen in the next chapter...
    
    
                       INT. ELEVATOR - SOME TIME LATER
    
                       ED and KELLY are in the elevator side by side.
    
                                               ED
                                 (sulky tone) Were you planning on
                                 telling me at some point?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Tell you what?
    
                                               ED
                                 About the Endeavor.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Ed, this is all a big
                                 misunderstanding.
    
                                               ED
                                 It did not sound like one when
                                 Captain Russell contacted me.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 It’s... it’s my father meddling
                                 with my affairs again.
    
                                               SECURITY OFFICER (V.O.)
                                 Captain, Commander, could you
                                 please come to the brig?
    
    
                       INT. BRIG - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       The SECURITY OFFICER stands in front of the cell looking
                       helplessly at the scene unfolding inside. LAWRENCE has
                       YARRO pushed against the wall.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (aggressive) Tell me how you’re
                                 sabotaging this ship!
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) I have nothing to do
                                 with this.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Stop lying! The problems started
                                 when you came on board.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) I swear I don’t know
                                 anything about this... but I am an
                                 engineer... maybe I can help with
                                 repairs.
    
                       Lawrence pushes Yarro harder against the wall.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 You’re not going anywhere near our
                                 tech.
    
                       ED and KELLY arrive.
    
                                               ED
                                 What the heck’s going on here?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Dad, get away from him!
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (stern) Stay out of this! You’re
                                 not ruining my interrogation.
    
                       Kelly and Ed haul Lawrence off Yarro who pants for air.
                       Lawrence frees himself from Ed’s and Kelly’s grip.
    
                                               LAWRENCE (CONT’D)
                                 (furious) Idiots! I should
                                 court-martial you for assaulting
                                 an Admiral.
    
                       Lawrence storms out of the room and disappears. Ed and
                       Kelly both have a baffled look on their faces. Kelly
                       turns to Yarro.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Are you ok?
    
                       Yarro nods.
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S OFFICE - SOME TIME LATER
    
                       KELLY is at her desk talking with Captain RUSSELL on her
                       screen.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I can’t apologize enough for this
                                 confusion.
    
                                               RUSSELL
                                 I understand it was not your
                                 fault, Commander.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Thanks.
    
                                               RUSSELL
                                 While we’re at it, how about you
                                 give it a thought for real? The
                                 Endeavor is a great ship and you’d
                                 be a perfect match.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’ll think about it. Grayson out.
    
                       The screen of Kelly’s computer goes blank. Kelly exhales
                       sharply.
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 Commander, could you please come
                                 to engineering?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Sure. What’s the matter?
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 It’s the Admiral...
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What’s he doing?
    
                                               JOHN (V.O.)
                                 Um... he’s kinda pestering around
                                 the Engine Room... bothering my
                                 people.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m on my way.
    
                       Kelly palms her face with both hands and lowers her head
                       to the desk.
    
    
                       INT. ENGINEERING - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       JOHN and LAWRENCE are facing each other. The other
                       ENGINEERS follow their argument from a distance
                       pretending to work on their stations.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (upset) You still haven’t checked
                                 the filter of the dysonium
                                 recycler.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Sir, this ship has no such device.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 You are not making any sense young
                                 man. Every ship has one.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Sir, that’s not correct.
    
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Who made you Chief Engineer?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Sir, our engine burns the dysonium
                                 residue free. We don’t need a
                                 dysonium recycler.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Bullshit. Nothing burns
                                 residue-free.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 There are still traces, but it’s
                                 not worth the effort to recycle
                                 them.
    
                       KELLY arrives. John sees her first, then Lawrence turns
                       around.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Ah, Kelly. Good that you’re here.
                                 This officer refuses to check the
                                 dysonium recycler.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Um, Will... the Orville has no
                                 dysonium recycler.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 No?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No Union ship built in the past
                                 ten years has one.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Oh... Good, that thing’s gone. It
                                 always clogged in the worst
                                 situations... Have I ever told you
                                 how it got us stranded on a planet
                                 called Unak 4?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You have... Like a hundred times.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 The locals there were unfriendly
                                 folks. They tried to sacrifice
                                 Halsey to some raccoon goddess.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I know, but you got him out before
                                 it came to that.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Yeah, I did.
    
                       Lawrence seems to get lost in memories for a moment, then
                       suddenly he turns to John.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 But, young man, have you checked
                                 the engine alignment?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Sir, the problem is the power
                                 supply.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How about we leave this to our
                                 engineering team?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I’d rather stay.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Come on. I anyways need to talk to
                                 you, Dad.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Dad? You never call me Dad.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       Ed is working at his desk. The door chime sounds.
    
                                               ED
                                 Come in.
    
                       The door opens. YARRO enters hesitantly.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Yarro? You know you’re not
                                 supposed to be on the bridge deck.
    
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I know. I wanted to thank you for
                                 not keeping me in the brig.
    
                                               ED
                                 If you keep going to restricted
                                 areas I’ll have to reconsider.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I’m sorry.
    
                                               ED
                                 Just don’t do it again.
    
    
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I won’t.
    
                                               ED
                                 You didn’t just come here to thank
                                 me...
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I wish to seek your advice,
                                 Captain.
    
                                               ED
                                 Sure.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 On a private matter.
    
                                               ED
                                 Oh, ok?... What’s it about?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Commander Grayson. I understand
                                 you had been in a relationship
                                 with her.
    
                                               ED
                                 We were married, yes.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 You are aware we are dating?
    
                                               ED
                                 (hesitant) I am.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I do not understand why she wants
                                 to keep our relationship secret.
    
                                               ED
                                 Seriously? The whole ship knows
                                 about you two. You have not
                                 exactly been subtle about it.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I am talking about Admiral
                                 Lawrence.
    
                                               ED
                                 Well, that’s a different story.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 How so?
    
                                               ED
                                 Ultimately she’s trying to protect
                                 you... I mean you met him.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (sarcastic) I had the pleasure.
    
                                               ED
                                 It won’t get any better if he
                                 finds out about Kelly and you.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I see.
    
                                               ED
                                 Let me tell you a story. Back in
                                 the time when things became more
                                 serious between Kelly and me, I
                                 started to feel like someone was
                                 constantly following me. At some
                                 point I got convinced I was
                                 getting paranoid... but it turned
                                 out I wasn’t imagining things. He
                                 had someone tail me to find out
                                 what kind of guy I was.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Did he approve of you afterwards?
    
                                               ED
                                 He tried everything to break us up
                                 and when that didn’t work he
                                 pulled some strings to have us
                                 transferred to outposts on
                                 opposite ends of Union space.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 So the problem is not just that I
                                 am Krill.
    
                                               ED
                                 Well, that surely comes on top of
                                 it... You must be aware of his
                                 past.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I am, but I am in love with Kelly.
    
                       Ed winces involuntarily at this remark.
    
                                               ED
                                 Anyways. This shouldn’t be your
                                 biggest concern at the moment.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (sarcastic) True. I’ll anyways
                                 just disappear and never be seen
                                 again.
    
                                               ED
                                 You won’t. I contacted an old
                                 friend of mine. He’s a legal
                                 attorney and he’ll take your case.
                                 That should protect you from the
                                 Admiral’s... (contemptuous)
                                 plans.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (astonished) Thank you. And I
                                 thought you loathed me.
    
                                               ED
                                 I do... But some things are more
                                 important than that.
    
                       Yarro looks at Ed puzzled. Ed ignores him and turns to
                       his computer.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Can you leave now? I got work to
                                 do.
    
    
                       INT. KELLY’S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS
    
                       KELLY and Lawrence are standing in the living room area.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 You are doing what?!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It’s nothing serious... yet. We
                                 just went on a couple of dates.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Are you out of your mind?!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I wouldn’t have told you at this
                                 point, but now that you’re here, I
                                 thought... I mean, I didn’t want
                                 you to learn about it from rumors.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Kelly, he’s a Krill.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Obviously.
    
                       Lawrence shakes his head.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 No, that can’t be true... Oh, I
                                 get it, you’re messing with me. Is
                                 this about the Endeavor?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It is not about that. I am really
                                 dating him.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 No!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yes.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 This can’t be happening. I forbid
                                 it.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (outraged) You have no say in
                                 this. I can see whoever I want.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 How can you be so selfish? Have
                                 you thought for one second what
                                 this is doing to me, or Matt?!
                                 He’d turn over in his grave
                                 if he had one.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 This guilt-tripping will not work!
                                 I love Yarro and there’s nothing
                                 you can do about it.
    
    
                       INT. ED’S OFFICE - EVENING
    
                       ED’s at his desk working. The door chime sounds and
                       LAWRENCE steps in before Ed can react. Ed gets up.
    
                                               ED
                                 Admiral?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Relax. This is a social call. I
                                 even brought some booze.
    
                       Lawrence produces an alien looking bottle with a dark
                       liquid.
    
                                               ED
                                 To what do I owe the honor?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I want to talk about Kelly.
    
                                               ED
                                 Don’t worry. If she wants to
                                 leave, I’ll not intervene.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Oh, no. That’s not happening as
                                 far as I know.
    
                       While Lawrence pours two glasses...
    
                                               LAWRENCE (CONT’D)
                                 It’s some kind of Xeleyan Bourbon,
                                 triple distilled.
    
                       Lawrence pushes one of the glasses in front of Ed and
                       takes the other one.
    
                                               ED
                                 Thanks.
    
                       Lawrence chugs the Bourbon.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I wanted to ask if you’ve ever
                                 thought about getting back
                                 together?
    
                                               ED
                                 What?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (impatient) You and Kelly.
    
                                               ED
                                 I don’t see how that is your
                                 business.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 So, you have?
    
                                               ED
                                 No. That’s not even a question at
                                 the moment... She’s seeing
                                 someone.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I’m in the process of taking care
                                 of that problem.
    
                                               ED
                                 I don’t even want to know what
                                 you’re doing.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I wouldn’t tell you anyways...
                                 Look, I know I have not been the
                                 easiest in-law, but that was only
                                 because back then I thought Kelly
                                 could do much better...
    
                                               ED
                                 I have no idea where this is
                                 going, but please go on.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 But on second thought, Kelly could
                                 also do much worse.
    
                                               ED
                                 Is this supposed to be an apology?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Don’t interrupt me... What I’m
                                 saying is it turned out you were
                                 not that bad a choice. I mean
                                 against all odds you got your own
                                 command and from what I hear it’s
                                 not a complete train wreck.
    
                                               ED
                                 Less than two hours ago, you
                                 threatened to relieve me of
                                 command.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Oh, did I? I did not mean it.
    
                                               ED
                                 (sarcastic) Good to know.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 So what do you think?
    
                       Ed stares at Lawrence wide-eyed.
    
    
                       INT. YARRO’S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS
    
                       YARRO is standing in front of the desk. A nontransparent
                       box is in front of him. He lifts the lid with one hand.
                       With his other hand he pours scraps of fiber optic cables
                       into the box. The door chime sounds. He quickly puts the
                       lid back on the box.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Come in.
    
                       The door opens and KELLY enters. She carries Yarro’s
                       Jacket from last night. The door closes behind her.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Hi.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Hey.
    
                       Kelly hands Yarro his jacket with a sheepish smile.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m sorry about this morning. I...
                                 I guess I overreacted a bit.
    
                       Yarro takes the jacket and smiles back at Kelly.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 No, you did not. By Avis, I hope
                                 you did not tell your father about
                                 us.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I just did.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 How did it go?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Can we just not talk about it?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Sure.
    
                       Kelly flings her arms around Yarro’s neck and starts to
                       kiss him. He breaks away from her.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Are you ok?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I’m just not in the mood.
    
                       Yarro stares out of the window.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 How did the interrogation go?
    
                       Yarro does not answer.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 They still think you’re a spy?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 Spy, lier, saboteur, menace to the
                                 ship,... drug addict.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 The last one’s new.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (sarcastic) Yeah, thanks for that
                                 by the way.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You know that was an accident,
                                 right?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 I do.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Regardless I’m sorry.
    
                       Yarro keeps staring out of the window. Kelly spots the
                       box on the desk.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 What’s that?
    
                       Yarro rushes to the desk and grabs the box.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 It’s nothing.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 It doesn’t seem like nothing.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 It is a surprise for you.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Then show it to me.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (nervous) You’ll see it in a
                                 couple of days. They are not
                                 ready.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 What’s going on? You’re really
                                 acting suspiciously.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 You don’t trust me?
    
                       Kelly stares at Yarro with a stern look on her face.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yarro, I’m dead serious what’s in
                                 there?
    
                       Yarro looks at Kelly heartbroken. He hands Kelly the box.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (beat) Here.
    
                       Kelly takes the box and lifts the lid. It is full of
                       Moclan kyris.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (surprised) Grubs?
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (stammering) They will turn into
                                 the butterflies we saw last night.
                                 I wanted to wait for that.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 (abashed) Oh, my gosh. I’m so
                                 sorry. I should not have doubted
                                 you.
    
                       For a moment they just stand there locking eyes. Then
                       Yarro turns away and stares out of the window again.
    
                                               YARRO
                                 (flat voice) It does not matter.
    
                                               BORTUS (V.O.)
                                 All senior officers report to the
                                 bridge. A Krill destroyer is
                                 approaching.
    
                                               End Act Five
    
    


	8. ACT SIX (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krill destroyer arrives and we find out what's causing the technical problems. Wilbur continues to cause trouble. Ed gets chewed out by the Admiral.
> 
> Warning: The scene in the conference room gets a bit gross. (Moclans have an iron stomach.) I hope you find it more funny than gross.
    
    
                                               ACT SIX
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       ED, KELLY, BORTUS, ISAAC, ALARA and GORDON are at their
                       usual stations. JOHN is standing next to Isaac. LAWRENCE
                       and CLAIRE stand at the back behind Ed and Kelly.
    
                                               ED
                                 John, any chance you get the
                                 engines running? Just in case...
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Negative, Sir. Still no power
                                 supply.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 We got two minutes before the
                                 Krill destroyer arrives.
    
                                               ED
                                 Red Alert!
    
                       The bridge’s lighting changes to a bright red.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (to John) Commander LaMarr, time
                                 to launch our little gift.
    
                       John types at the console in front of him.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Activating inverse tractor beam...
                                 The pod has left the shuttle bay.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Push it out, five kilometers off
                                 the ship’s ventral side.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Um... ventral side, Sir?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Below the ship.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Aye, Sir.
    
    
                       EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS
    
                       We see how the tractor beam pushes Yarro’s torpedo pod
                       away from the Orville.
    
    
                       INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS
    
                                               ALARA
                                 The destroyer is about to drop out
                                 of quantum drive.
    
                                               ED
                                 John, we need to raise shields.
                                 Now!
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Hold your horses! We got plenty of
                                 time.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Isaac, how’s the biosignal doing?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 It is operative.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 The pod’s in position.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Disengage tractor beam. Shields
                                 up!
    
                       A second later we see on the main viewer how a Krill
                       destroyer drops out of quantum drive. They fire
                       immediately at the Orville.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Multiple direct hits. Shields down
                                 to 80%.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Abysmal manners... as usual.
                                 Return fire!
    
                                               ED
                                 Alara, open a channel.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 You’re on.
    
                                               ED
                                 Krill vessel, this is Captain
                                 Mercer of the USS Orville. Cease
                                 fire! We do not claim the pod.
    
                       The Krill plasma fire stops.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 Cease fire!
    
                                               KRILL CAPTAIN (V.O.)
                                 Back off, Union ship, or you will
                                 be destroyed!
    
                                               ED
                                 We will. Just give us a minute.
    
                                               KRILL CAPTAIN (V.O.)
                                 Now!
    
                                               ED
                                 (stammering) Now isn’t a good
                                 time... We are... um... busy...
                                 enjoying the view.
    
                                               KRILL CAPTAIN (V.O.)
                                 What?!
    
                                               ED
                                 There’s a star constellation just
                                 to your left that looks exactly
                                 like a Moclan sucking a Krill’s
                                 dick.
    
                       Most of the bridge crew frowns at Ed. Lawrence rolls his
                       eyes. Gordon seems to look for the constellation among
                       the stars displayed on the main viewer. We hear the Krill
                       Captain giving some commands in the Krill language.
    
                                               ED (CONT’D)
                                 It’s quite the view. You should
                                 check it out.
    
                                               KRILL CAPTAIN (V.O.)
                                 You have 10 seconds!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 If you insist, we’ll destroy the
                                 pod!
    
                       Ed side-eyes Kelly in disbelief.
    
                                               KELLY (CONT’D)
                                 Bortus, get a lock on it!
    
                       Ed looks like he suddenly understood.
    
                                               ED
                                 You heard it. We will destroy the
                                 pod if you keep bugging us.
    
                                               KRILL CAPTAIN (V.O.)
                                 We will come back for you!
    
                       There’s a beeping sound indicating the audio channel was
                       cut by the Krill.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 The Krill are activating their
                                 tractor beam. They’re hauling in
                                 the pod.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 (to Lawrence) On your command,
                                 Sir.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Not yet.
    
                       We see on the main viewer how the Krill destroyer hauls
                       in the pod.
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 The Krill are weakening their
                                 shields to receive the pod. We
                                 could use this to our advantage.
    
                                               ED
                                 No. We stick to the Admiral’s
                                 plan.
    
                       (beat)
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 The pod is now inside the Krill
                                 destroyer. Shields are up again.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Isaac, do me the honor and awake
                                 our gift.
    
                       Isaac taps on the console at his station. On the main
                       viewer, we see how the Krill ship explodes. The explosion
                       is contained inside the ship’s own force field creating
                       an impressive bubble of plasma fire. Ed and Kelly breath
                       a sigh of relief.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Whence in days to come men shall
                                 tell of 'the wooden horse’...
    
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 ... with its hidden load of
                                 warriors.
    
                       Lawrence gives Claire an acknowledging nod.
    
                                               ED
                                 (whispering to Kelly) Was that
                                 Shakespeare?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I think it’s even more ancient
                                 than that. Ever heard of the
                                 Trojan war?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Now that we got that out of our
                                 way, I want all senior officers at
                                 0600 hours in the conference room.
                                 We need to get to the bottom of
                                 these power failures.
    
                       Lawrence turns around and struts off the bridge.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 0600? That’s in less than four
                                 hours.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 What a dick!
    
                                               ED
                                 Gordon!
    
                       Claire shakes her head.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Gordon, do you realize the
                                 Admiral’s ploy just saved
                                 this ship?
    
    
                       INT. CORRIDOR/ELEVATOR - NEXT MORNING
    
                       KELLY waits for the elevator.
    
                                               YARRO (V.O.)
                                 Kelly are you awake?
    
                       Kelly taps her communicator.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 More or less.
    
                                               YARRO (V.O.)
                                 (excited) We need to talk. I was
                                 able to classify the butterflies.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Yar, I’m on my way to a meeting.
                                 I’ll call you back.
    
                                               YARRO (V.O.)
                                 (agitated) But it is important! My
                                 hallucinations from the THC. It
                                 all makes sense now. We are in
                                 great danger!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I don’t have time for this now.
                                 Grayson out.
    
                       The elevator door opens, Kelly enters. Inside there is
                       already KLYDEN. He is carrying a potted plant.
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 Good morning, Commander.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Good morning, Klyden... Are you
                                 redecorating your quarters?
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 Not at this point. I am picking up
                                 our plants from the arboretum. I
                                 had hoped for them to be watered
                                 during our absence.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 You should have asked Palovis, our
                                 plant guy. He waters plants in
                                 unoccupied quarters.
    
                       The elevator stops and the door opens.
    
                                               KLYDEN
                                 I will contact him before our next
                                 absence. Thank you, Commander.
    
                       Klyden leaves the elevator.
    
    
                       INT. BRIEFING ROOM - SHORTLY AFTER
    
                       ED, LAWRENCE, KELLY, BORTUS, ISAAC, ALARA, JOHN, GORDON,
                       CLAIRE and YAPHIT sit around the conference table. The
                       humans and Alara have coffee mugs in front of them.
                       Lawrence is the only one who doesn’t look tired out.
    
                                               ED
                                 (yawning) John, can you give us an
                                 update on your progress?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 We may have found the cause of the
                                 problems.
    
                                               ED
                                 That’s great news.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 I’m not so sure about that, Sir.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (impatient) Just get to the point
                                 already.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 It was actually Lieutenant Yaphit
                                 who came up with the theory. So,
                                 I’ll let him explain.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Thanks, John.
    
    
                       Yaphit slides off the chair and forms tentacles to
                       operate the viewer on the wall. The viewer now shows a
                       magnified section of a piece of fiberoptic circuitry.
    
                                               YAPHIT (CONT’D)
                                 We analyzed the fiberoptic cables
                                 in the vicinity of the shorts.
    
                                               ED
                                 And?
    
                                               JOHN
                                 It may sound a bit ridiculous at
                                 first...
    
                       Yaphit zooms further in on a cable in the circuitry. It
                       looks like its coating was scraped off.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 What we found looks like gnaw
                                 marks.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 No way!
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 We believe something may have
                                 gotten on board.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Something, as in something like a
                                 rat?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Unlikely. Our scans do not
                                 correspond to the dentition of any
                                 known rodentia.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 It’s probably something smaller,
                                 like a bug.
    
                       Lawrence shakes his head.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Vermin infestation on a Union
                                 Ship?! That is unheard of.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Yet it is the most likely
                                 explanation.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 No, no... The most likely
                                 explanation is that that Krill
                                 saboteur is behind all this.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 If the Krill had sent him as a
                                 saboteur, they would not have
                                 fallen for the ploy with the
                                 torpedo pod. That only makes sense
                                 if they wanted to get him.
    
                                               ED
                                 That’s a good point, but I don’t
                                 buy the vermin theory either.
                                 Internal sensors would’ve picked
                                 that up.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Normally, yes, but internal
                                 sensors were among the first
                                 systems to be affected and have
                                 not been fully operational since.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Ok,... just for the sake of the
                                 argument, let’s assume it is
                                 vermin infestation... The damage
                                 occurred all over the ship. Surely
                                 someone would have seen anything
                                 by now.
    
                       Ed looks at the other officers.
    
                                               ED
                                 Any recent reports on bug
                                 sightings?
    
                       The officers shake their heads.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Negative, Sir.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Actually, I may have seen
                                 something last night when I was in
                                 the power supply conduits of the
                                 quantum drive.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (reproachful) Why did you not
                                 investigate further?
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Allergies. I had to go to sick
                                 bay.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Allergies? Which century do we
                                 live in?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Sir, allergic reactions in
                                 gelatinous life forms are common.
                                 To this day, there is no effective
                                 treatment.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Anyways, I convinced myself what I
                                 saw in the conduits was just
                                 Wilbur?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Is that another gelatinous crew
                                 member?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 No. He’s not. He’s... um... never
                                 mind.
    
                       Just as Kelly has finished these words, the ceiling above
                       the conference table cracks and Wilbur falls through the
                       cracks landing on the conference table. Everyone looks
                       dumbfounded. Only Gordon sighs in relief.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 Wilbur!
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (contemptuous) What is that?
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 I believe this is a specimen of
                                 the kind felis catus.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 I can see that. Ed, why are there
                                 cats falling out of your ships’s
                                 ceiling?
    
                                               ED
                                 I,..I dont’t...
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I’m sorry Admiral. That’s Wilbur,
                                 he’s my cat. He slipped away
                                 from my quarters.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (angry) This is a Union ship not a
                                 zoo.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 I know. It won’t happen again,
                                 Sir. He probably got lost.
    
                       Lawrence turns to Ed.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (angry) What kind of ship are you
                                 running, Ed?! Have you ever heard
                                 of safety regulations?
    
                                               ED
                                 (abashed) I-I have...
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Yet you have a cat roam sensitive
                                 sectors of the ship? That is a
                                 level of stupidity... I don’t even
                                 know where to start!
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Dad, please calm down! Nothing
                                 serious happened.
    
                       While Kelly says these words, Yaphit sneezes very loudly.
                       Slimy bits of him spread all over the room and stick to
                       the uniforms and faces of the other officers. Only about
                       two thirds of Yaphit are left. Everyone looks startled
                       and their faces show varying degrees of disgust. Lawrence
                       looks like he’s about to loose it.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Bless you.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Oh man, Yaphit. That’s the third
                                 time today.
    
                       A new mouth forms from Yaphit’s remaining body.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Sorry guys, cat allergy. Could you
                                 all please help me gather the lost
                                 bits?
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (indignant tone) And another
                                 severe violation of regulations.
                                 Ed, this will have repercussions.
                                 In my fifty years serving in the
                                 Union fleet, I haven’t seen
                                 anything like this.
    
                                               ED
                                 (stammering) I-I guarantee that’s
                                 never happened before... (staring
                                 at Gordon) and will not happen
                                 again.
    
                       While everyone scrapes off the bits of Yaphit that got
                       stuck to their uniforms and faces, Wilbur starts to lick
                       a bit of Yaphit off his paw. Gordon rushes to save it. He
                       picks off some cat hair that got stuck to it and hands
                       the bit to Yaphit who forms a tentacle from his remaining
                       body and absorbs the bit on the tip.
    
                                               YAPHIT
                                 Thanks, idiot.
    
                       Meanwhile Wilbur starts to make hacking noises on the
                       conference table and coughs something up that looks like
                       a huge caterpillar.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 (disgusted) Get that thing outta
                                 here. Now!
    
                       Gordon picks Wilbur up from the table and leaves the
                       room.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 (whispering to Wilbur) Don’t
                                 worry, buddy. It’s not your fault.
                                 Let’s have you checked in
                                 sickbay.
    
                       Meanwhile the caterpillar-like creature starts moving on
                       the table.
    
                                               ED
                                 (disgusted) Is that a Kyris?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 It is indeed.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 What is a Kyris?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 It is a rare Moclan delicacy.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Delicacy? Really?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Do you want me to neutralize it?
    
                                               ED
                                 Go ahead.
    
                       Bortus picks up the Kyris and puts it in his mouth.
                       Everyone stares at Bortus unbelieving. Bortus takes his
                       time to chew. Then...
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Is there a problem?
    
                       No one answers.
    
                                               ED
                                 Let’s just move on with the
                                 meeting... We still don’t know
                                 what’s causing the power
                                 supply failures.
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 That statement may be incorrect. I
                                 believe we have found the...
                                 culprit.
    
                                               ED
                                 How so?
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 Bortus, how do kyris sustain
                                 themselves?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 They feed on a mixture of organic
                                 and inorganic matter.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 (aghast) Like the coating of our
                                 fiber-optic circuitry?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 I do believe the main compound of
                                 the coating could provide adequate
                                 nutrition for this breed of kyris.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 But one bug couldn’t cause damage
                                 at this level. There had to be
                                 thousands of them.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Kyris are caterpillars, right?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 That is correct.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 And they develop into blue
                                 butterflies?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 If they escape consumption at the
                                 larval stage.
    
                       Kelly exhales.
    
                                               ED
                                 What?
    
                                               KELLY
                                 There’s a large population of them
                                 in the arboretum.
    
                                               ED
                                 Please tell me you’re kidding.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 I’m not.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 That makes sense. The arboretum is
                                 where the first incidents
                                 occurred.
    
                                               ED
                                 Oh my god!
    
                                               ISAAC
                                 Appealing to an imaginary
                                 authority is an irrational
                                 reaction to this revelation.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Commander Bortus, how fast do
                                 kyris reproduce?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 Kyris are difficult to breed, but
                                 under optimal conditions a single
                                 specimen could create a population
                                 of 10,000 in a matter of weeks.
    
                                               ALARA
                                 Why would anyone bring such a
                                 creature on board?
    
                                               BORTUS
                                 They are meant for consumption and
                                 completely harmless when kept
                                 frozen... The Captain can confirm
                                 we consumed our last box of kyris
                                 before our recreational trip to
                                 Moclus.
    
                       Ed gulps. He looks like he wants to curl up and die.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Then there must be another source.
    
                                               LAWRENCE
                                 Here comes our Krill friend into
                                 the picture again.
    
                                               ED
                                 Um... Let’s not jump to
                                 conclusions here.
    
                                               KELLY
                                 Agreed.
    
                                               ED
                                 I think we can all agree that
                                 finding a way to get rid of the
                                 kyris should be our highest
                                 priority.
    
                                               GORDON
                                 A cousin of mine works as an
                                 exterminator on the Mars colony.
                                 The rats there are humongous.
    
                       Gordon uses his hands to show a length of about two feet.
    
                                               JOHN
                                 Now that we know what we are
                                 looking for, it will be easier to
                                 recalibrate internal sensors.
    
                                               CLAIRE
                                 If you can catch a live specimen,
                                 I could test for biochemical
                                 attractants the might help us to
                                 set up traps.
    
                                               ED
                                 Sounds good. Get to work!
    
                                               BRIDGE OFFICER (V.O.)
                                 Bridge to conference room. We
                                 picked up another Krill destroyer
                                 on lang-range scans.
    
                                               ED
                                 Time to arrival?
    
                                               BRIDGE OFFICER (V.O.)
                                 Three hours.
    
    
    
    
    
    


End file.
